Family Album
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Kelly and Joey return for their wedding but are sidetracked by Bo and Nora's failing marriage. The Four Buchanan Siblings and their soulmates try to play matchmaker but soon discover trouble of their own. Will anyone ever be happy again? Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

"Well, I think we can safely say that Venice has given Paris some competition." Joey smiled as he held Kelly in his arms and pulled the last of the baggage into the foyer. "Who says the honeymoon has to be after the wedding?"

"Awww sweetie," she smiled kissing him.

"What?" he smiled down at her confused.

"If you think I'm going to let you off that easy, you're crazy. That was so not our honeymoon." Kelly kissed him quickly and walked into the living room. "But it was wonderful," she called back, smiling at him over her shoulder.

Sighing, he grabbed the bag and lugged it up the stairs. He couldn't wait for her to drive him crazy for the rest of his life.

XoXoXo

"No problem," Joey panted, barreling down the steps. "No, No," he smiled, waving his hands theatrically, "I've got the door. Sure, I just carried two tons of luggage up the steps, but please…ladies…don't get up," he smiled.

"Ok," Jessica and Kelly smiled and giggled as they resumed their excited chatter in the living room.

The doorbell sounded again.

"On my way," Joey yelled, grabbing the door and pulling it open. "Oh my God," he said, his face breaking into a big smile.

"What?" Kelly yelled from the living room. "What is it sweetie?"

"Don't worry about something old, Kel," he yelled. "Kevin's here!"

XoXoXo

"I heard that," Kevin said and he leaned over to give his younger brother a quick hug. Joey smiled and as soon as they pulled apart, he spotted a lanky blonde boy standing behind his brother. He waved to his nephew and then called back into the room.

"Uh, Kel, Kevin brought you a little something. Or a big something actually," he said and winked at Zane, whispering, "You are growing like a weed." And it was true. Every time Joey saw Zane he looked at least an inch taller than before.

Kelly walked into the room and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Zane, honey!" she cried out and hurried over to him, crushing the teenager in a tight hug. "I thought you were staying in Europe."

Zane grimaced as Kelly squeezed him super tightly. "I hope you're happy to see me."

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" Kelly said as tears lit in her cobalt eyes.

"Kelly, I think you're crushing him," Joey said.

"Oh, oh yeah," Kelly said and after planting a huge kiss on Zane's forehead she turned to look at Kevin, holding out her arms to him. "Can I have a hug from you too?"

"If you promise not to squeeze the life out of me too," Kevin said.

"Kev's delicate," Joey joked and Kevin shook his head before giving Kelly a warm hug.

"Are you sure you want to marry this jokester?" Kevin asked, jabbing a finger in Joey's direction. "His stand-up routine gets really old after a while."

"Hey, she likes my jokes," Joey said faux-indignantly. "She thinks it's one of my best features. Along with my dashing smile…"

"Well they say love is blind," Kevin joked back and soon the brothers were trading playful barbs.

Kelly grabbed Zane's hand. "Let's go see your aunts while the two of them flex their funny bones." She led him into the living room where Natalie and Jessica were sitting on the sofa with their babies.

"They look like twins," Zane murmured to his mom about the babies.

"Same dad," Kelly whispered back and smiled. Another DNA test had revealed what they had wished for all along – that Brody was indeed Ryder's father as well as Liam's. It was an awkward situation but fortunately Jessica and Natalie had made peace over it sometime ago.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jessica asked as she set down Ryder on a blanket and he immediately started sucking on toys and gurgling happily. Natalie soon put Liam down beside Ryder and they both played together. Hopefully they would always get along this well, Kelly mused.

"Zane was just asking –"

"Which room I'm supposed to stay in?" Zane filled in, covering effortlessly. He was a slick one that was for sure.

"Good question," Natalie said. "We'll think of something though before bedtime. For now there are lots of things to do."

"Such as…"

"Wedding planning of course," Jessica said. "Kelly, have you picked a dress yet?"

"Adriana is making me one, yes," Kelly said.

"What about the wedding party?" Natalie asked. "Have you decided on that?"

"What about the seating chart?" Jessica asked. "You know we can't put our mother and your aunt Dorian next to each other. Then there's table settings and –"

Kelly's head was literally swimming at the thought of all the work that needed to be done. "I guess we should start planning, huh?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Joey said coming up behind Kelly and resting his chin atop her head, "table settings aren't really my forte so what about if Kevin, Zane and I go out for a bit and plan something else?"

"Like what?"

"The bachelor party," Kevin offered.

Zane's eyes widened. "Oh! Do I get to go to that too?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, Zane," Kelly says. "Because there will be no strippers or anything like that. Right, Uncle Joey?" She said pointedly.

Joey sighed. "Okay …"

"But we'll still look for venues," Kevin said. "Come on, Buchanan boys. Leave the wedding stuff to the girls. You know we'd just mess it up anyway."

Kelly shook her head but was laughing. She kissed Joey and Zane goodbye and then Kevin hugged his sisters and the men were soon gone.

"Wedding planning?" Jessica encouraged.

"Of course," Kelly said. "This is the last wedding I ever intend to have so I really want to it to be amazing."

XoXoXo

The Buchanan boys loaded into Kevin's rental car and soon they were driving across town scouting locations for the bachelor party. Nothing seemed particularly suitable at first glance so they decided lunch at The Palace would help - if not clear their minds, then at least fill their stomachs.

They were soon sitting down with menus in their hands when they saw someone familiar approaching their table.

XoXoXo

Rachel Gannon approached the table and made a comment about how there was a roomful of handsome Buchanan men…her eyes seemed to land on her ex, Kevin, though. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you doing back in town," Kevin asked her. It wasn't lost on him that her eyes seemed sad. And then she said it.

"I'm trying to pull my mom out of her depression. You heard they lost the baby didn't you?"

"I was sorry to hear that," Joey said. "Are they going to make the wedding? We would certainly understand if they wanted to skip it."

Rachel looked at the collection of men gathered and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. She had lost a sister when her mother took a tumble down a flight of stairs and her family was suffering…but at the same time she wanted to make things okay for Joey because he had a right to be happy.

"I'm trying to convince them to come but I'm not sure they'll take the bait. They don't want to ruin your happy day by being so miserable."

"I'm sure everyone would understand," Kevin said as he rose from the table. He looked right at Rachel. "You want to take a walk?"

Rachel looked at Kevin suspiciously. Something just didn't seem right with him. Was he reaching out because he wanted to cheer her up or because he needed cheering up? She didn't know.

"I would love to go for a walk." Rachel agreed.

Joey and Zane looked at Kevin and Rachel as they walked out of the place. Neither of them knew what to say so they initially said nothing.

"Is your father okay," Joey asked.

"Yeah, why…" Zane returned.

"I don't know. He just looks kind of lost."

"He does, doesn't he?"

And the conversation ended there…the words they wanted to say dying in their throat as they looked towards the terrace.

XXXX

Kevin and Rachel walked towards the river and sat on a bunch of rocks. He wasn't really sure why he had brought her here or why he felt safe with her but he knew he had to tell someone something or he would lose his mind. Rachel seemed so lost herself as they spent a moment just sitting.

"Are you okay," Rachel finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who lost a sister."

"I'm not the one who needs the prayers. My mother's the one who…never mind. I don't want to put a damper on this day."

"You're worried about her. It's okay. It's okay to care."

"I care about you too. If there's something you want to tell me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but you aren't acting like yourself. I know I haven't seen you in a long time but I think I still know when you're hiding something. What is it Kevin? What aren't you telling me? You can trust me. "

She reached out and took his hand and he wondered if it was really okay to tell her…if somehow she would help him make his brother's wedding okay…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

These parts were written by Daphne, T&Mfan (Melissa), and Sharon.**  
><strong>

**Part 2**

Kevin felt the warmth of Rachel's caring touch searing his skin. He was always so cold these days. Always so cold but her hand … The heat of it penetrated through to some deep part of him. He hadn't planned on telling anyone that he was sick but Rachel … He knew she cared. However, she was dealing with the loss of her baby sibling. Kevin knew better than anyone what it was like to lose someone you cared about, even someone you had never actually met. It could wound you to the depths. He decided if he didn't change the subject fast, he was going to confess everything to her and he didn't want to burden her like that way.

He squeezed her hand back and looked up at the sky. "It's a nice day, huh, for winter?" he said. "It's good weather for an outdoor wedding maybe …"

Rachel sighed loudly. "Kevin, that is the worst evasion of a question I've ever heard and believe me, I thought I had heard all types of excuses before in my line of work." She squeezed his hand back and when he didn't look at her, she reached out and gently cupped his chin in her warm hand, turning him to face her. "Talk to me, okay? Level with me. What's really bothering you? And no more evading the question. You're not very good at it."

"I'm offended, Rachel," Kevin said faux-indignantly. He then sighed as he looked at her. "What I tell you… You can't tell anyone, okay? It's really … I am just not ready for anyone else to find out. I won't spoil my brother's wedding day to Kelly for anything. I have hurt them both too much before."

Rachel nodded. "Okay but Joey didn't look like he was holding a grudge against you. Not in the least."

"Maybe not but I don't want him to know. I don't want Kelly or my parents to know. And especially not Zane. He's not just a grandson to me; he's my son in every way that counts… It's not the ideal time."

Rachel sighed. "Alright … I might regret agreeing to this but I want to help you, Kevin, I really do."

"I know and that means a lot. You've always been a rock for me." He took another deep breath and Rachel tightened her grip on his fingers expectantly. "Rachel, I'm – I do not even know how to say it... I keep thinking if I don't admit it aloud, then it can't be true … But I feel it. I feel it in my bones. Rachel, I'm … I'm sick. According to my doctors, I am dying."

XoXoXo

Back at the Buchanan mansion, Kelly was holding Ryder while Liam crawled around at her feet sucking on everything in sight. Soon enough he would be walking, Kelly mused. It was hard to imagine that almost a year ago everything had been so messed up and now here she was - back with her true love and everyone seemed so happy. It was all so much to take in and secretly underneath her joy, she was afraid that somehow it was all a beautiful illusion and she was going to wake up one day and it was going to all be gone and she'd be alone. The truth was that she always messed things up with Joey somehow; she just prayed that it wouldn't happen again. She wanted to be with him forever and always the way they always should have been.

"Kelly?" Natalie said, her sultry voice cutting into Kelly's thoughts. "Earth to Kelly!"

"Oh what?"

"Jess was just asking you where you wanted to seat Blair."

"Far away from Todd. I heard they are having problems again," Kelly mused.

"I am surprised you're inviting Todd to the wedding," Natalie said.

"I have to. Despite all of our differences, he is Joey's uncle and I want the wedding to be as special as it can be for Joey."

The twins looked at each other and then Jessica reached for Kelly's hand. "'For Joey?' What about you? You should enjoy this too."

"Oh I am going to," Kelly said. "It's just all so overwhelming…."

Natalie and Jessica looked at each other again. "Kelly, are you having second thoughts about marrying Joey?" Natalie asked.

Kelly shook her head immediately. "No. Not at all. It's just I know myself, I always mess things up. I had a therapist once who said I loved sabotaging my own happiness. What if I mess up again and hurt Joey? I love him so much, girls. He and Zane are everything to me."

Jessica nodded and squeezed Kelly's hand. "Kelly, trust me, Joey feels the same way. The way he looks at you … He never looked at anyone else that way. Not your aunt, not that Aubrey person, not Jennifer or –"

Kelly held up a hand as her head was swimming again. "Let's not start naming all Joey's exes or I really will cry thinking of how much time we wasted being stubborn."

"The point is you're not being stubborn anymore. You've admitted your feelings and you've realized you're far happier together than you ever were apart," Jessica said wisely. "I mean that's true right?"

Kelly nodded. "Without a doubt. Deep down I've always known it was Joey for me. I just … sabotaged my happiness just like my therapist said because I didn't believe I deserved that kind of amazing love."

"Well you do," Natalie said and smiled. "You really do."

"Alright, alright. Enough about me," Kelly said holding up a hand. "Let's talk about you two. How are you both doing?"

"Really great," Natalie said and looked at Jessica. "What do you think, Jess? Do you agree with that?"

"I think I agree," Jessica said. "I didn't believe Natalie and I would ever make peace after so much drama in the last year but I see her with Brody and I realize he makes her happy and I'll never begrudge her that completeness again."

Natalie's eyes noticeably filmed with tears and she rested her head on Jessica's shoulder for a moment, giving her twin a tight hug. "That means a lot, Jessica. It means everything to me actually."

"It's true, Natalie."

Kelly smiled. "So what about you, Jess? Who's making you happy these days?"

"My kids," Jessica said automatically.

"So you and Ford …"

Jessica shook her head. "We broke up when the whole DNA mess resolved." She looked at Natalie. Even though they had long since forgiven each other for the ways they had hurt each other, the fact that their sons shared a father was still a bit awkward. Jessica smiled at Natalie though before turning back to Kelly. "You know how you both realized who you really belong with?"

"Yes," Kelly said as she bounced a gurgling Ryder on her hip.

"Well I realized something too. We only get one true love in our life and mine is out there somewhere but it just may be too late for us."

"Jess, who are you talking about?" Natalie asked. "Do you mean Nash? He's –"

"Gone I know. And yes, I loved Nash. So much. He helped me in so many ways, helped me learn to be comfortable in my own skin, but I am also finally starting to let go of him. And I want to be truly happy the way you and Kelly are. I realized recently though that I could only really be that way with one man."

Kelly leaned forward expectantly. "Well don't keep us in suspense, Jessica. Who is this amazing knight in shining armor?"

XoXoXo

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She blinked her eyes trying to wake up from the nightmare that she feared was a reality. Was Kevin really dying? It couldn't be true. "It can't be true. I can't lose you...not now...not after everything else that I've lost. There has to be a way to fight this."

"I have an inoperable brain tumor. There's nothing for me to fight. I've made peace with dying.

"How long do you have?"

"Three to four months."

"You have to tell your family."

"I don't want them to know...especially not now. Kelly and Joey are so happy and I can't ruin things for them. "

"You can't hide this from them. You need their support."

"I have yours and as long as I have you by my side I'll be happy. Promise me that you won't say anything."

XoXoXo

Joey walked outside so that he could get Kevin's opinion on ties. He walked over to Kevin and Rachel and knew that he was interrupting something heavy.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked Rachel when he spotted the tears in her eyes.

XoXoXo

"It's Cristian. I'm still in love with him...I don't think that I've ever stopped. I think that Cris has always held a piece of my heart and probably always have."

"Have you told Cristian how you feel about him?" Kelly asked.

"I can't. He's moved on with his life. He's teaching school in France and I couldn't ask him to give up his life there for me. Maybe when he returns, we can have a chance together and if he doesn't come home well...I'll be happy taking care of my kids.

Hey Kelly, could you hold Liam for me while I go and use the bathroom?" Natalie asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Natalie said as she handed Liam over and walked away.

It wasn't fear that Jessica was letting her chance at happiness slip on by. Everybody deserved a chance at being with their true love. Natalie pulled out her phone and began to dial.

XoXoXo

She wanted to tell him. Lord knows she could have. But somehow looking into Kevin's pleading eyes had changed her mind.

"Joey I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is ruin your big day. It's just that…I've been thinking about Gracie a lot lately. I miss my little sister."

"I'm sorry Rachel. I should have known. Your family has been through a lot. I can't even imagine…"

"How do you help someone when they've held their dreams one minute and in the very next they lose them? My sister was stillborn. My mom begged them to let her hold her. I'm not sure that was the best thing but we thought it would give her closure. She seems to be getting lost in her grief. I don't know what to do for her? She seems to think that life isn't worth living. I'm worried she's going to try something again…"

Kevin and Joey looked at her shocked. They obviously hadn't heard any of this. "What do you mean AGAIN," Kevin asked, obviously concerned.

"She tried to swallow a whole bottle of sleeping pills. She was so depressed. I don't know if she'd be here if Bo hadn't come home."

"How is their marriage, "Joey asked?

"On shaky ground…they're both dealing with so much grief. Sometimes they just take it out on each other."

"Then maybe what we need to do is get them to the wedding," Joey said. "Maybe if they see all the love in the room, it will remind them what they still have."

"I'm trying. But I'm not having much luck. I don't know who's more stubborn. I have never seen two people who love each other like they do be more miserable? They don't know how to grieve together."

"Then why don't I help you change that? We used to be good at playing matchmaker. Don't you remember," Kevin asked?

"I remember a lot. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I think bringing peace to this family is exactly what we all need. I'm in."

"You can count me in too," Joey said.

They all shook hands and Joey pulled out his cell phone and made a call. 

XoXoXo

He picked up on the first ring. She smiled to herself as she weaved an elaborate tale.

"How's my favorite ex," Natalie said.

"That would depend on what you're up to," He said, knowing her?

"Why do I have to be up to anything? Can't I just call to chat?"

"You could…Except you didn't. What's going on?"

"I need a date."

"You called me in Spain to ask me for a date? "

"Well you know that my brother is getting married and all…"

"Where's Brody?"

"He kind of has to work and I didn't really want to show up alone you know. I mean how Pathetic is that?"

"Natalie…"

"What? It's not like we're not friends. There's nothing wrong with us going to a wedding…"

"No. But there's more to it isn't there?"

"Are you going to come or not? I have to go change Liam. And you know how fussy he can get when there's poop in his diaper."

"Thanks for that visual."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Okay I'll come. But don't think I won't push you for the real story. I know you Natalie Buchanan and I know you're up to something that has very little to do with your relationship status."

"I have to go. I'll call you with details in the morning. Thanks for saving my ass."

She hung up the phone and walked back to the living room where Jessica and Kelly sat with Liam.

"Who's hungry,"?

"Natalie," Jessica asked.

"What? Weddings always make me hungry," She said as she started munching on a cracker.

"I know that look. What exactly are you up to?"


	3. Chapter 3

(These parts were written by Daphne, Melissa and Sharon)

Joey dialed and soon enough he heard Bo's gravelly voice come over the line. "Hey, Uncle Bo, its Joey."

"Hi, Joe. How are you doing?" Bo answered but it sounded like he was forcing himself to even endure this phone call. Joey understood then that Bo was worse off than he had realized.

"Well I'm good. How about you? Well uh, I guess I kind of know. I am sorry. I heard about -" Joey looked at Rachel in Kevin in panic, trying to decide what he should say next. They just shrugged at him and Joey said, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"We are dealing with it," Bo lied. And it was a lie. Joey could feel it in his bones.

"Well, Uncle Bo, Kelly and I are back in town and we are planning a wedding. I know it's not the most convenient time to be pestering you, but do you think that it would be possible that you could come to the big event? We haven't really even picked a venue but maybe -" he looked at Rachel and Kevin for support - "maybe we could have it at Grandpa's place. I would love for you and your lovely wife to be in the wedding party too. I know Kelly would like it as well."

"Joey, I don't think that's a very great idea. We appreciate the sentiment but -"

"Bo, you and Nora - you need to enjoy yourselves, just for one night. You need to remember why you fell in love with each other."

"Joey, you don't know what we need!"

"Not exactly but my own stubbornness nearly cost me my own soul mate and I don't want the same to happen to you. If you won't come to the wedding, what about the bachelor party? We could uh... combine it with the bachelorette party and you and Nora -"

"Are not interested."

"Bo, no offense, but have you even bothered to ask what she wants?"

"I don't need you telling me how to run my marriage," Bo snapped. Joey knew Bo didn't mean most of what he was saying. He was just hurt and volatile but Joey also knew he wasn't going to enjoy his wedding day so much if he knew Bo and Nora were still miserable, suffering apart rather than holding onto each other tightly.

"I'm not trying to," Joey assured him. "Just please say you'll come to one of the events. And that you'll bring your wife. Please."

"I will think about it, Joe," Bo said and then sighed. "I have to go. Good bye."

"Good bye," Joey said quietly and closed his phone. "Well that went ... very bad," he said. "Does anyone else have any bright ideas?"

XoXoXo

Natalie had come too far to turn back now so she realized she would have to lie to Jessica, like it or not. She only hoped Jessica wouldn't see it as another betrayal when the truth came out.

She pointed to Kelly. "Jessica, it's not something I can't talk about in front of the bride."

Kelly looked decidedly anxious. "Why not?"

"Because I have ordered you ... uh, a really great gift and I don't want you to know what it is, silly," Natalie said and nibbled on her cracker as Kelly and Jessica stared at her, looking ready to pounce on her. But before they could, the doorbell rang and Natalie held up a hand. "I should get that." She then darted out of the room but not before she heard Jessica said, "she's scheming. I can see the wheels turning in that redhead of hers..."

Natalie cringed. She had to still cover with Jessica until Cristian actually showed up and that meant she owed Kelly a really big gift or maybe she could just tell Kelly the truth about her plans. Yes, definitely. She thought Kelly might enjoy matchmaking even more than a gift though so she would confess her intentions later.

She made it to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Brody.

XoXoXo

"I'm going to call Nora myself and see if I can convince her to get out of the house," Rachel said as she pulled out her phone.

She dialed her mom's number and after the sixth ring she finally heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"Mom, I'm not sure if Bo has told you yet, but Joey and Kelly are getting married and we would love it if you were part of the wedding."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm not really good company right now and I don't want to dampen Kelly and Joey's special day."

"Please mom...we really want you guys to be there plus I think it would be good for you and Bo to get out of the house."

"I'll think about it honey, but I can't promise anything."

"Kelly's throwing a Bachlorette party on Friday. Will you at least show up to that event? There's something that I need to talk to you about and I would really like it if you came to the party so that we can talk. Will you come?"

XoXoXo

"Brody, I'm so glad that you're here," Natalie said as she gave him a hug. "I need your help," Natalie whispered in his ear.

"What's going on Nat?"

"Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you all about it," Natalie stated.

Once they were outside and she was certain that Jessica couldn't hear her she told him about her plans to bring Cristian back to town.

"I don't know. The whole thing could backfire on you. I thought that we agreed that you would stop meddling in Jessica's life."

"We did, but that was before she told me how much she loves Cristian. I can't let her sit back and do nothing while Cristian moves on with his life in another country. My plan will work. You'll see...my plans always work, but I'm going to need your help.

"What do you want me to do?"

XoXoXo

Nora tried to push back the tears as she spoke to her daughter. She loved her dearly but she didn't understand. She didn't know how it felt to lose a child and she certainly didn't understand how it felt to be alone when you were less then two feet away from your husband. She had never felt more alone and miserable in her life.

"I…Rachel I can't. I'm sorry but I'm just not in the partying mood. I know that you are just trying to help but honestly if I see one more person happy, I think it is going to swallow me whole. I can't do happy right now sweetheart. I am honestly thrilled for Joey and Kelly but I can't sit there and make small talk with them or their guests…I can't put on a fake smile and pretend that my heart isn't broken…because I am broken Rachel…I'm broken…"

"Mom, I understand that…"

"You don't. You don't understand anything Rachel. You didn't hold your child in your arms when she wasn't breathing. You didn't have to burry her on the same day you were supposed to bring her home. And you didn't walk into the room that was supposed to be her nursery and have to pile everything up in boxes because it was too painful to look at the life that would never be…I love you Rachel and I know that you are just trying to help but don't tell me you understand because you have never been a mother and you have never had to burry a child… you can't help me…no one can. I am just numb. Don't you get that? I can't feel anything anymore. It is too painful to feel."

Rachel hung up the phone when the sound of dead silence filled the air just before the dial tone cut in.

"I don't know who that was but that was not my mother. She's sinking. And I'm afraid if we don't do something fast, it won't just be her marriage that crumbles."

"What do you want us to do," Kevin asked?

"I think it's time we brought in the big guns."

XoXoXo

"I need you to keep Jessica occupied while I go pick up Cristian. The last thing I want is for her to get suspicious before I have a chance to get everything ready."

"Natalie, what exactly are you planning to do? It's not like you can just snap your fingers and everything will magically work out. This is up to them."

I Know that Brody…but a little atmosphere wouldn't hurt…relax…I'm not going to do anything illegal."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

"Maybe because my plans have blown up in the past…"

"And why is this one different?"

"Because this is true love we're talking about…How can anything possibly go wrong?"

"Famous last words…"

Natalie kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Thank You Baby," before she walked out the door. He didn't have a clue how he was supposed to keep Jessica occupied without getting her suspicious. As if on cue…She walked out the door.

"Where's my sister? Isn't she coming back?"

"She had something important to take care of?"

"Oh…then why do you look like the cat that swallowed the canary?"

"It's nothing really…"

"I know you Brody Lovett and I know you are hiding something so spill…"

"All right but don't say I didn't warn you…"


	4. Chapter 4

(These parts were written by Melissa, Lynnlee, and Sharon)

"We need to do something to pull my mom and Bo out of the dark, bottomless pit they seem to be in. I need a few minutes with my mom...I have something that I need to ask her," Rachel said as she rubbed her stomach. Her mom was wrong...she knew exactly what it was like to be a mother and to be responsible for another human life. She also knew what it was to be afraid. The chances of carrying this child to term was slim and the doctors had warned her that the pregnancy and delivery could kill her, but she didn't have the heart to terminate the pregnancy. She hadn't told anybody that she was pregnant, because she needed to tell her mom and Bo first. "I've tried to get in and see my mom, but she refuses to talk to me. I say that we stage an intervention."

"That sounds like a great plan. I'll help you break in...we'll kick down the door if we have too," Kevin stated.

Kevin, Joey, Kelly and Rachel drove to Bo and Nora's house.

Kevin and Joey picked the lock and they were soon inside the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bo asked as he came out with his gun drawn. "I thought you were a burgler...I could have shot one of you."

"Bo, where's my mom? We need to have an intervention." Rachel stated.

XoXoXo

Brody didn't know how he was going to distract Jessica so he did the first thing that came to his mind and he kissed her.

XoXoXo

"You need to leave." His normally relaxed face was now a reflection of sadness. The same man who was always a few seconds from cracking a joke or wise ass comment, now seemed a few seconds away from total destruction.

"Bo," Rachel repeated, attempting to push past him. "I want to talk to my mother."

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, Rachel. Neither do I...now like I said, you need to leave."

"Just let her in, Uncle Bo. Let her talk to her. Maybe she can help." Kevin stepped forward hesitantly.

Bo reached into his pocket for his phone.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" Rachel asked.

"I told you to leave...If you want do it because I ask you to, maybe you'll do it to stay out of jail."

Rachel's eyes burned with fury. "She's my mother," she hissed, her voice horse with emotion. The tears began to fill her eyes. "I just want to help."

"You want to help her...leave her be," Bo replied sadly, heading up the stairs. "You should be gone when I come back.

Rachel turned to look at the others. "Can you believe this? What the hell is the matter with him?"

"You can't understand," Kelly said softly. "Not until you've been there...not until you've lost a child. It's a kind of loss that can break you down and leave you with nothing." Joey's hand found hers and she took it, grateful for the support.

"Look, Kelly...I'm sorry. I know you've lost a baby and I can only imagine what that would be like...I just...You didn't shut out the world did you?"

Kevin shifted in place as he glanced over her way.

"Well, no...but I did something just as destructive."

XoXoXo

Her hand hit his cheek hard as she took a step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Brody reached up, touching his face. "You could have just said no," he smiled.

"You're with my sister, you know. You can't have us both...that's not how this works." She stared at Brody, who stood in front of her still smiling. "Why are you smiling? Ugh...you're disgusting."

XoXoXo

Kelly looked at Rachel, the pain from the past still evident in her green eyes. And as they welled up with just a hint of tears, she took Rachel by the hand and led her outside. They sat on the porch swing that once seemed filled with memories of laughter and love.

"When I lost Kevin's baby, it was the darkest time in my life. People used to tell me that it would get better but it never got better. I couldn't even face the truth when they told me…so I did something totally wrong…something that to this day I still can't believe that I did…"

"What did you do," Rachel Asked?

"I stole another woman's baby… or rather my brother did… but I let her believe that her baby died. I was so consumed with grief that I couldn't see straight…and the only thing that made it better at all was having another baby…except it wasn't my baby…and when the truth was eventually discovered, it made everything that much worse…we could never even be considered for adoption because who was going to give a baby to a woman who stole someone else's... believe me Rachel, when you suffer a loss as great as losing a child, you could say that you go out of your body… you do things that don't make sense…and I don't want you to take this personal because your mother loves you…she just can't cope…Neither can Bo…they are drowning in a sea of grief and there isn't anything that anybody can do…."

"So I'm just supposed to stand by and watch them self destruct…watch them destroy their marriage…"

"You may not have a choice…sometimes trying to fix what can not be fixed just makes things worse. "

"The last time I tried to give her space, she nearly killed herself. I can't stand by and watch her do that again. I can't lose my mother. I just can't."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Maybe they need another baby to raise…"

"Rachel you can't seriously be…"

"I'm pregnant Kelly and as much as I love this child, if letting my mother raise him or her would save her life then maybe it would be worth it. Lord knows they could probably give my child a better life then I ever could…"

"How can you say that?"

"Because of the circumstances…I love my child but I don't love their father…not after what he did…"

"What did he do?"

XoXoXo

Kevin and Joey were looking at pictures of the family when they used to be happy. So much bad had happened. So many things that could have broken any of them…but they had survived…survived everything only to lose their child. How much more could they take?

"How do you ever get over something like this Kev? How is it even possible?"

"It's not…not really…you just get better at learning how to forget…even if it's only for a few minutes…the ache never goes away…it just gets less intense."

"So what are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to get married when so much of our friends and family are miserable? Maybe we should postpone?"

"Are you serious? You came all this way for a wedding and now you are thinking of postponing?"

"Right now I think it is more important to find a way to help this family heal. I think Kelly would understand. I think she would insist actually."

"What exactly do you think we can do?"

"There's got to be something. We can't just sit on our hands and do nothing. You hear that? They are screaming at each other? Since when do they scream at each other? "

"Since they lost their child…"

"Well I don't know about you…But I am putting a stop to this right now…"

"What exactly are you planning on doing Joe?"

"Well I would have preferred a wine cellar but this will do…"

xxxx

"I'm sorry Jessica…It's just that you're so cute when you're angry."

"Are you flirting with me now?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly ARE you saying?"

"I'm saying that we have a history and I kind of got caught up in the moment so I' sorry…"

"Does my sister know about how you get caught up in the moment?"

"I said I was sorry."

"You SHOULD be…but because we have much more important things to discuss, I will let this go…for NOW… but if you ever do it again, I will kick your ass."

"I don't doubt it. But what did you want to talk about?"


	5. Chapter 5

(These parts were written by Daphne, Sharon and Melissa)

Rachel dabbed at her eyes but it was no use - the tears kept coming. Kelly reached out and squeezed her hand softly. "You can tell me, whatever's on your mind, Rachel. I want to help. I mean that. You said that your baby's father was – well, you weren't in love with him …"

Rachel shook her head. "No, no I wasn't. He name is –" she took a deep breath – "sorry. Sometimes even saying his name is just painful."

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with."

"I know," Rachel said. "But I want to get this out and I- if you don't mind listening …"

Kelly squeezed Rachel's hand again. "Of course not. Whatever you need to say, it stays between us."

She took a deep breath before beginning. "His name was… Justin. He was the guy who worked at the local pizzeria. Every time I went in there, he would hound me for a date. Every time, as politely as I could, I told him I wasn't interested. I wasn't trying to be rude. There was just something about him that left me unnerved .. I should have listened to my instincts … But finally I agreed to coffee just to get him off my back I guess... We met at a Starbucks one night - it was awkward and uncomfortable as I had imagined it would be, and then it was getting late and I just wanted to go. I had come on foot and he asked if he could walk me home. I said 'thanks, but no thanks. I am just a few blocks up anyway'. But he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He followed me and then he attacked me in an alleyway. He – sometimes I have a hard time saying the word – he raped me. It was the most painful experience of my life... He is the father of this child."

"Oh god, Rachel," Kelly murmured and instinctively leaned over and hugged Rachel. There were tears in her own eyes, just imagining how Rachel had suffered and seemingly all alone too.

"Do your parents know?" Kelly asked when Rachel had pulled away.

"No. I reported the crime but it didn't make national headlines or anything. I was just so ashamed and then when I decided to tell my mom, I found out about my little sister's death and I couldn't add my problems on to hers. I don't want to break her when she's already feeling broken."

Kelly sighed. "Yes but you can lean on each other. And besides, secrets have a way of coming out at the worst times so maybe you should tell her."

Just then they heard the screaming inside the house pick up many octaves in intensity and now it appeared Joey and Kevin were doing some of it. "What the –" Kelly asked as Rachel jumped off the bench and ran inside the house. Kelly followed Rachel up the stairs and soon they found Kevin and Joey battling to close the door of Bo and Nora's room while they both seemed intent on opening it.

"What the hell is going on?" Kelly asked.

"Get us a chair!" Joey hissed. "We are going to lock them in UNTIL THEY KISS AND MAKEUP!" He said the last part loudly so that Nora and Bo could hear.

"You can't lock us in here!" Nora cried and hammered the door as Bo kept trying to yank it open.

"The hell we can't!" Kevin said though he was looking breathless and tired to Kelly's eyes.

"Get a chair, Kelly!" Joey said again.

Kelly started to move for it but Rachel held up a hand. "No, don't. I need to talk to Bo and my mom. I need them to know what they are doing to themselves and everyone else. And I need to offer them a possible light at the end of the tunnel."

"Are you sure, Rach?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure," she said and the guys jumped aside as Bo heaved the door back.

Rachel crossed her arms as Bo came hurtling out, shouting. "Wait, Bo! Wait a second! If you ever loved my mom at all, you will listen to what I have to say."

XoXoXo

"Liam and Ryder's birthdays," Jessica answered. "They will be turning one in a matter of days and we need to do something to celebrate the occasion. However, it's not the best time with Nora and Bo mourning their daughter and then there's Joey and Kelly's wedding, whenever that will be. So I thought we could just take them for a small family thing at Chuck E Cheese's, the kid's restaurant. They can sit on the Mouse's lap and watch all the bright lights and we can take some pictures …"

"Yeah that will be good," Brody said. "When Natalie gets back we'll discuss it with her. You two can plan it as girls are better at that sort of thing."

"Which just means you're lazy," Jessica returned with a smile.

"That's part of it," he said. "Look, Jess –" he scratched his cheek nervously – "there is something I have to tell you too and I really need you to be okay with it."

Jessica crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to propose to Natalie. I want her to be my wife."

"After you just kissed me?"

"That was to shut you up," Brody said. "And I honestly didn't mean to step over the line. But I do love Natalie, with all my heart. I don't want to keep hurting you but I want Natalie in my life. I want to call her my own forever. But I can't do that unless I have your blessing."

XoXoXo

The anger, combined with the shots of whiskey they had both been drinking made for a volatile situation. She couldn't really blame them for wanting to drown out the pain…it was an addiction that both the Buchanan's and the Hanen's seemed to swallow up when things got rough. Bo turned around to face his step daughter now…anger and pain taking the place of the lack of sleep that was hidden behind his eyes.

"What kind of question is that? Of Course I love your mother. That's why this hurts so damn much."

"Well you don't act like it. Neither of you do. You act like it's so easy to walk away. Like you would rather destroy your own lives then be there for each other. Can't you see how much you need each other?"

"She doesn't need me Rachel. She needs something I can't give her."

"How the hell do you know what I want Bo? You never stick around to find out. When the pain becomes too unbearable, you just leave. You weren't even there when they put our daughter in the ground. I was the one who had to watch them put the damn casket in the ground…I was the one who threw myself on top of her and begged them not to take her from me… Do you know what I would have given for you to be there…for you to tell me that's going to be okay? Maybe if you had been then I wouldn't have lost control. Maybe if you had bothered to ask me what I needed you would realize that its so damn lonely being in this house…because you are there physically but you are not there in any other way… What is the point Bo? If we are just going to walk around this house like ghosts then why are we still trying?

"Do you call what we're doing TRYING because I sure don't? I don't know what the hell we have anymore. It's certainly not a marriage."

"How can it be a marriage when you won't even talk to me? Sometimes you look at me like you hate me…and I can't help but wonder if maybe…maybe you wish it was me. If that's the case then I wish you'd just be a man and tell me…for Gods sake, if you don't love me anymore then admit it…I won't stick around where I'm not wanted…"

Nora ran from the room in tears and Rachel turned to Bo.

"Well aren't you going to go after her? Damn it Bo…What happened to the man that would do anything for her? That man that would cut off his own arm before he hurt her…now you're the one causing her pain…you are hurting each other Bo… And you might be willing to stand for it, but nobody around you is. We're not going to let you continue to do this. Now get off your butt and stop wallowing in your own pain enough to go help my mom. You're not the only one who lost Gracie…she lost her too."

"As if she would ever let me forget that?"

"If you two don't figure out a way to talk this through then your family and friends are going to find a way to make you…"

"What good is talking about this going to do Rachel? She's dead. Gracie is never coming back. And when she died, she took everything good with her."

"Then is my mother right? Have you stopped loving her?"

XoXoXo

Jessica looked at Brody and for the first time in a long time, she could see the man she once loved. She smiled through her tears when she spoke.

"Okay I will give you my blessing…but only if you tell Natalie the truth. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. There's been enough."

"I think I can live with that. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"If you're honest with her then yes I think she will…It's not like the kiss meant anything right?"

"Right…Jess, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything…I just can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer."

"Fair enough."

There was a pause as he braced himself for the question. He needed to hear this from Jessica so he knew whether Natalie's matchmaking plans were in vain or not.

"Is there a reason that you're avoiding relationships Jess? I mean I know that you've been hurt but you deserve to be happy. Why haven't you gone out and at least tried to have fun?"

"Are you asking me if there's someone in my life?"

"Yeah I guess I am. So tell me Jess…is there a man in your life…or at least someone that makes you want to wait before trying to find someone else?"

XoXoXo

"Of course I still love Nora. She's my heart...she always has been...she always will be, but I don't know how to reach her anymore," Bo stated as he broke down in tears.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Bo. "I know that your hurting, but you need to share your pain with my mom. You can't push her away when she needs you most...not when I need the both of you.

"What are you talking about Rachel? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm pregnant Bo and I need you and my mother to raise this child when I can't be there...so I am begging you to find a way to make things work with my mom."

"Why wouldn't you be there Rachel?"

"There's an eighty percent chance that this pregnancy will kill me. Will you raise this child for me if I die?"

XoXoXo

"So, is there a man in your life?" Brody asked.

"There is this guy that I love, but it will never work out for us," Jessica explained.

"Why not?" Brody asked.

"I cheated on him and I don't think that he'll ever trust me to not break his heart again."

"What's his name?" Brody asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon and Melissa (T & M Fan). _

**Family Album - Chapter Six**

Bo looked at Rachel, tears falling freely…lately it seemed that everything made him cry.

"Why would you want to put yourself through something like that? Why would you want to put your mother through it," he asked.

"It wasn't a conscious decision Bo. It's just that…it's just that when it came time to terminate, I couldn't do it. Maybe you don't understand. Maybe because you didn't carry that child inside you, you couldn't possibly understand the need to try every available option…"

"It's not that I don't understand Rachel. I would have done anything for another chance with Gracie. I imagine I might have even considered the same options you are, if I had that choice. But if this were Nora, I would be telling her the exact opposite. It's not just your decision Rachel…what does your child's father say about this?"

Her eyes had changed then…Bo noticed the brokenness behind them as she tried to turn away. There wasn't much he could say…Wasn't much he could do…but he prayed that the emptiness he saw wasn't what he feared.

"He's…He's out of the picture…"

"Rachel…Rachel, you can talk to me…"

"No…no I can't…I don't want to be just one more thing you and my mom fight about…I know how much you miss your little girl but it doesn't have to destroy your marriage."

"I'm not sure there's anything left to destroy. How can you destroy something when every piece of it has already been beaten away to its last shell? I look at her sometimes and I wonder who we are because the woman I once swore I knew better then I even knew myself now seems like a stranger to me…"

"It doesn't have to be that way Bo. You don't have to spend the rest of your lives being swallowed by this black hole of emptiness…You can find a way to heal…"

"I'm not sure you can ever heal that Rachel. When you lose a child, there's a very large part of you that dies and the other part of you wants to. As much as I love your mother, when Gracie died, I didn't know how to get up in the morning, much less how to find a way to be there for her. How do you help someone when you can't help yourself? I had forgotten how to love her Rachel…I'm not even sure I know how to love myself right now…the life that we had…the part of us that was alive and good and easy…that died when we put our daughter in the ground…Things have just gotten so far out of control, I am not sure there's any way to fix it…She doesn't look at me the same anymore…"

"Maybe because you never even give her the chance …She thinks you blame her Bo. You both lost a daughter but for my mother, it's even worse because she carried her and she feels like she should have been able to prevent this. You need to convince her that this isn't her fault because if you don't…we're both going to lose her. "

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Bo…silently begging for him to reach out and take that step…the step that could save both her mother's sanity and hers.

"If you want us to raise your child…If that's really what you want…"

"It is…It's what I want more then anything… The only thing I want more then that is for you and my mom to stop fighting…for you to remember why you fell in love in the first place…because I know you…and I know that you are miserable without each other…"

"I can't do this Rachel. I can't have some deep conversation with you about my feelings for your mother…what your mother and I feel right now is overshadowed by grief and neither of us know how to find our way around that…now as far as your child…I'll talk to her…I'll see what she wants to do about it…but I can tell you right now that she's not going to like this. Your mother isn't strong enough to lose another child."

"She's the strongest woman I know. You'll help her through."

"Rachel, I couldn't even help her through the last one…what makes you think I can help her through this? She's lost so much already…she won't recover from losing another child…"

"Why would I have to," Nora said, as she walked down the stairs. Bo could smell the liquor on her breath and it scared him. It scared him so much that he lashed out.

"Isn't it a little early for that Nora? Can't you go a few hours without reaching for your medication? How can anyone have a real conversation with you if you are always half drunk? "

"I don't need a damn policeman Bo. It's a hell of a lot better then feeling…because at least it won't leave me… So what if I have a drink or two?"

"It's a hell of a lot more then a drink or two…You're making a damn career out of this stuff….hell for lack of a better word, you could be married to the liquor instead of me…"

"You're not married to me Bo… not in any real way…you won't even look at me…God forbid you touch me…what am I supposed to do? Sit here in this house…look at all those baby clothes that were supposed to be hers…walk into that damn nursery and remember… I can't do that Bo? How can you expect me to be that strong? Every time I remember… I just want to crawl right back into that hole and die…but at least I am DEALING with it…at least I'm not trying to pretend that this whole thing never happened…that SHE never happened…I don't want to forget that she existed Bo…That's the difference between you and me…I would rather live with this aching hole in my heart then forget what she looked like…forget that I held her in my arms…forget that she was mine…"

"I could never forget her Nora…If you weren't so determined to think the worst then maybe you would see that…maybe you would get that I miss her too…"

"You're the one who thinks that your grief is the only thing that matters…I needed you Bo…I needed you to be there for me and you couldn't be…you wouldn't even try…"

"I didn't know how…Damn it, I was sinking and I didn't know how…"

Rachel listened to the fighting in the room and she couldn't take it. The grieving had gotten so far out of control that she didn't know how anyone would ever recover. Suddenly she put her hands over her ears and whistled. Bo and Nora stopped arguing and watched Rachel, tears in her eyes, looking at her mother and step-father pleadingly.

"Stop it. Stop fighting. You act like you don't give a damn about each other when I know it's the furthest thing from the truth. You BOTH lost a child…You BOTH are struggling to find your way through it…But how do you expect to do that if you are constantly tearing into each other…Can't you stop fighting long enough to remember why you loved each other in the first place? That's why I came here…that's why I wanted to ask you to raise my child for me…I thought it would remind you of what you used to have…I thought it would give you the peace that you need…are you EVER going to find peace NOW?

"You're pregnant? And I'M just hearing about this NOW? Did YOU know," She asked Bo.

"Stop…Stop this fighting. I didn't tell you at first because you were grieving but then it became imperative to tell you. I just hope you can understand what I'm going to tell you now. I need you to be strong Momma. There's an 80 percent chance that this pregnancy will kill me."

Nora looked at Rachel then…the cross of pain and shock clearly expressed in her tearful eyes. The words that she had said repeated in her head like a broken record…almost like she didn't hear her at all…and then the words had gotten jumbled with the day she learned that Gracie had died…both of them now simultaneously connected. And then the tears that had started as just mist in her eyes had turned into full fledged hysteria…

"No, No, Not again… I won't allow you to risk your life…"

"Momma, please, you don't understand…"

"No, YOU don't understand…You don't understand what it is like to have to look at your child on the gurney…DEAD…you don't know how it feels to watch them lower her tiny body into the ground…knowing that you will never get to see her again…Do you not get that it took everything I had not to crawl into that grave and join her…I CAN'T lose another child…Please don't do this to me Rachel…please don't make me say goodbye to you too…I am NOT strong enough to bury another daughter…

**Xxxooo**

Jessica looked at Brody as he clearly seemed interested in what she had to say. There was a part of her who had wanted to drop the subject and avoid the tough questions and yet there was also a part of her who really needed to talk about this.

"It's…Its Cristian… Somehow I always seem to go back there…I don't know what's wrong with me? I wish I could just let it go and move on."

"Maybe you're not supposed to…maybe you were stuck in that phase of your life for a reason…"

"What reason could there possibly be for that?"

"Maybe you were supposed to remember how it felt to love him…because maybe he was your Soulmate all along…"

"Great…what is that supposed to do for me now?"

"Well if it's something you truly want…maybe you're going to have to bite the bullet and tell him how you feel. What's the worst that can happen?"

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Jess…You don't need to be so afraid. It's not like you two are feuding. The worst that will happen is he'll tell you he doesn't feel the same. You've already had to hear that once. You're friends. It's not like you will have to be embarrassed about it. Friends don't make you feel that way?"

"Well _he_ might not but I'm not sure that _I_ could ever recover from that…"

"And what if you're wrong Jess…What if Cristian is in another city feeling exactly the same way you are? Are you really willing to let him slip away for a second time because of your pride?"

"What are we talking about," Cristian asked as he walked in with Natalie?

"Look who I found wandering around," Natalie said jokingly.

"So I see…You look great Cris."

"You look beautiful Jess."

It wasn't until they looked away from each other that they realized they were all alone.

"It would appear that we've been set up," Jessica Said.

"So it seems. Maybe we should use that time wisely."

**Xxxooo  
><strong>

Kelly and Joey had walked through the cemetery and laid flowers on the grave of the child Kelly had lost with Kevin. After they had paid their respects, they had walked over to where Joey's Cousin Gracie was buried.

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Kelly noticed. "Maybe we should do something special to mark that day. It's going to be hard or them…Harder then usual…It's the first anniversary."

"It must be hard when a child's birthday and their death are on the same day. I wish there was something we could do to make this easier on everyone. I almost feel guilty for being so happy."

He kissed her softly and she sighed against him as she looked at the tiny headstone.

"Do you think they're together…Gracie and my baby…and if they are…do you think they know how much we miss them?"

"I think they do…and I think they're probably watching out for us…or trying to anyways…"

"I hope so…Gracie's parent's really need some extra magic…they're in so much pain…I remember that pain…I remember it so well…but you can't force grief Joey. It has to come on its own. I only hope that your aunt and uncle will learn before it's too late that moving on with your life doesn't mean they're betraying their child's memory…they can grieve together and still be keeping Gracie's memory alive."

"So what do you want to do Kel? Do you really want to put off this wedding?"

"As much as I want to marry you, I really feel like it's our job to heal your family first. I mean are we really going to be able to enjoy ourselves if Bo and Nora aren't there and we know that they are somewhere silently dying…because right now that's what is happening…their grief is killing them."

"So what are we supposed to do Kel? I'm running out of ideas."

"Maybe we're thinking about this all wrong. Maybe we shouldn't be thinking in long term. Maybe we should be thinking in significance."

**Xxxooo**

"I'm sorry mama, but I'm going through with this pregnancy. Don't you see that I have too. I know that losing Gracie killed you and the thought of losing me is more than you can bare. You know the pain of losing a child...this is my child mama and I can't lose her and I certainly can't be the reason that she doesn't have a fighting chance. Please tell me that you understand that," Rachel pleaded.

"She?" Nora asked as she looked at Rachel.

"I'm not sure what I'm having yet, but I have a feeling that it's a girl."

"I understand your need to protect your child, but I just don't want to lose you too," Nora said as she begun to cry.

"You're never going to lose me mama," Rachel stated as she embraced her mom. "Even if the worst should happen...I'm always going to live on in my little girl. You're always going to have a part of me with you. Mom will you raise this child as your own if I can't do it?" Rachel asked.

"What about the father? Who is he Rachel?" Nora asked.

Rachel's eyes clouded with a pain that broke Nora's heart. Something bad had happened to her daughter...she could feel it. "It doesn't matter who he is...he's not in the picture any more. Will you do it Mama, will you be a guardian to my child?"

XOXOXO

Cristian leaned in and kissed Jessica with all the pent up passion that he had.

"What was that?" Jessica asked as she panted to try and regain her breath.

"If you don't know then I must be doing something wrong."

"No, the kiss was perfect Cristian, but why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you Jessi. I've always loved you and I want us to be together."

XOXOXO

"Maybe we should open up a hospital wing in Gracie's name and have Bo and Nora run it," Kelly suggested.

"That's a wonderful Idea Kell. Let's go. I have a lot of phone calls I got to make," Joey said as he grabbed Kelly's hand. When they got back to the house Joey went into the study to make his phone calls. Kelly went upstairs to check on the kids.

"Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed.

Xxxooo

Nora turned away from Rachel then…tears of pain pouring down her face. Rachel had tried everything to get through to her mother but now it seemed as if she had just made things worse.

"Mom…Mom, please talk to me…please just say something," Rachel said.

Nora turned around to face her daughter, the look of utter brokenness now back on her face.

"You have no idea what you are asking me to do. I understand that this is your child but you are MY child…my child Rachel…and I have already lost one child and came close to loosing another…I'm sorry to put this on you because I'm your mother and I know that you are going through some kind of emotional dilemma but I can't do what you're asking…not because I wouldn't love any grandchild of mine because I would…I would love that child with everything I have but I have to tell you Rachel…I will not survive losing you so soon after Gracie…the day they put your casket in the ground is the day they will have to bury me right next to you… Can't you understand that Rachel? You say you are a mother and you want to protect your child, why can't you understand that it's the same thing I'm trying to do with you…Losing a child Rachel…It is not something you ever get over…I still feel like I am dying every time I think of Gracie…and now…now you want me to do that again…you want me to pretend that there isn't a very real possibility that…No…No I won't do it Rikki… I'm not asking you to terminate but please don't ask me to be okay with the fact that you are risking your life because I never will be…"

Nora had run out of the room in tears and Rachel turned to Bo.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I thought this would be a good thing for her…I thought…"

"You've never lost a child Rachel. I've lost two. Nora's lost one. When you go through that, it takes everything you have to pull yourself out of bed in the morning. She's not trying to lay a guilt trip on you…she's just trying to find a way through unbearable grief… and now she finds out that she may have to go through the whole thing all over again…Understand that I would love nothing more then to help you with this…but I am afraid that if you go through with this, there will be two deaths…"

"I don't want to do anything to hurt her any more then she has already been hurt but…"

"I know Rachel…give her time…give her time to cope…Give her time to accept the unacceptable…she loves you Rachel…you are her child…just like you want to protect yours, she wants to protect you…and if you don't make it…she will bury herself in guilt…because as a mother it is your job to protect your children…Please try to see this from her perspective…she's not trying to be cruel here…"

"I know she's not…I know that you and my mom are in a world of pain…but I don't know what to do here Bo. I can't just give up on my child because it would make things easier for my mom…"

"We're not asking you to…we're asking you to give us time…Do you realize what tomorrow is Rachel?"

"It's…oh no…no I am such an idiot. It would have been Gracie's birthday. "

"It's been a year Rachel. That is not nearly enough time to find a way through grief. I'm not sure you ever get over your children's death."

"But you survived Drew's death didn't you?"

"Only after years and years of bad decisions and unspeakable pain…and I had your mother then…even when we were fighting and we were worlds apart, I had your mother…this just feels different…I feel like I don't have her at all anymore…"

"I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to be responsible for causing you more pain but I need to do this Bo…I need to…"

"I understand that Rachel…and I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises…You know what Nora will see when she looks at your child if you are not around to raise them? She will see the reason you are dead. She will love that child with everything inside her but a part of her will die every day…because she will see you…she will see all the hopes and dreams you never had…all the things she never got to see with you…"

"I need to find my mom. I need to make her understand that I'm trying to help her…not hurt her…"

It was then that they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Bo and Rachel both gasped when they entered the nursery that had once been Gracie's room.

**Xxxooo**

  
>Jessica looks into Cristian's eyes as he poured out his feelings. It was exactly what she had longed to hear for so long. She was almost afraid to believe it was real.<p>

"Am I dreaming," she said suddenly.

"Well if you are then I must be having the same dream."

"It's just that for a lot of years I always wanted to hear those words from you again…I just never thought that I would. I didn't think you would forgive me."

"I do forgive you Jess. The truth is that we both made a lot of mistakes. We were young then. We didn't know any better."

"I know now…I know that you are the only man I've ever truly loved. And I have so many regrets for letting you go."

"Maybe we shouldn't regret Jess. Maybe we should just make better decisions."

"Is it possible for us to really start again Cris…I mean can we turn back the clock and forget all the horrible things that we did to each other and be happy?"

"I think we can certainly try. Isn't it true that if you want something bad enough…if you fight for it hard enough…you can have it."

"I don't want us to hurt each other again…I was barely able to survive the first time."

"We're not going to hurt each other Jess…we're going to make each other unbelievably happy…"

"How do you know that Cris…how do you know we won't make the same mistakes?

"There are no guarantee's in life Jess but I think we have learned a valuable lesson…and I don't know about you…I have lived my life without you…I really don't want to go through it again…"

"Neither do I Cris…Neither do I…"

"Then what do you say Jess…will you give us another shot? Will you be my girl again?"

"I don't think I ever really stopped."

He kissed her then…this time it grew from sweet and gentle into a raging fire. Jessica wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away breathless, she cupped his face in her hands.

"Make love to me Cris…please, I want to be with you right now."

**Xxxooo**

Kelly couldn't believe her eyes. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Kevin unconscious. She immediately ran to his side and began patting his cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Kevin…Kevin, wake up…damn it Kevin…don't you die on me…"

Kelly ran into the study and retrieved Joey. "Joey you got to call an ambulance. Kevin is unconscious and he won't wake up. I don't know what to do."

Joey followed Kelly up the stairs and tried to wake him himself. Like Kelly, he had no luck. Joey pulled out his phone and dialed an ambulance. He tried calling Rachel but there was no answer so he left her a message and then stood and waited with Kelly.

"What could have happened to him Joe? He was fine the last time we saw him."

"Either that or he's a very good liar."

"What do you mean? Do you think he's sick?"

"The only thing I know for sure is that something is bothering him. You know how he is Kel…he's not going to come right out and say it. He doesn't want to ruin our day."

"That's so ridiculous. His health is more important. We can get married any time we want. If something happens to him…"

"I know…I know that he is wrong but that's the Buchanan pride for you. He thinks he's helping us."

"We're going to have to fix this family then. Between your brother and your aunt and uncle there's a whole lot of pride that is keeping the people we love from being happy."

"I know. Everyone is so miserable. I almost feel guilty for being so happy."

"Me too," she said, kissing him.

The ambulance arrived a moment later and loaded him onto the stretcher. Kelly and Joey followed in their own car, Kelly making calls to the necessary family members as Joey drove. They waited in the waiting room as they took Kevin into the emergency room...Soon after they were greeted by a doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This chapter was written by Sharon and Melissa (T & M Fan)._

**Family Album : Chapter Seven**

Bo and Rachel gasped in shock. Nora had pushed over the baby dresser. The mirror that sat upon it had shattered into a thousand pieces. Nora grabbed one of the broken pieces of glass and slashed the walls with them.

"Nora, stop it...you're destroying Gracie's things," Bo said as he wrapped his arms around Nora.

"These aren't Gracie's things...not anymore Bo. She's dead...this is a god damn shrine that you've been holding onto, but I can't look at her things any more...it just hurts way to much," Nora stated as she continued to destroy all of the dreams that she and Bo had for their little gracie.

"Nora...you have to stop punishing yourself because you survived," Bo stated.

"I didn't want to survive losing our daughter...I haven't survived. What kind of life is this?" Nora asked as she looked down at the shard of glass in her hands.

XOXOXO

"Make love to me Cristian," Jessica pleaded as she stared into his eyes.

Cristian needed her too...It had been so many years since they had been together. They had wasted so much time that he didn't want to waste another second. He picked her up and carried her out to the stables.

They discarded their clothes in-between stolen kisses. Jessica laid down on the straw and Cristian laid himself over her inserting the entire length of his cock into her as she cried out in passion. He thrusted himself into her over and over again as she writhed underneath him in compete ecstasy.

XOXOXO

"How's my brother doing?" Joey asked as soon as he saw Doctor Kyle Lewis walking into the Emergency Room.

"I'm sorry...his heart stopped. We managed to get it going again, but -"

"So he's going to be okay," Joey interrupted.

"No, he has an inoperable brain tumor and last night he had an annerysm...the damage is just too much and I don't think that he'll live through the night. I suggest that you begin to say your goodbyes. I'm really sorry," Doctor Kyle stated as he left the room.

XOXOXO

Nora looked down at the shard of glass in her hand and all at once she was overcome with emotion. She was hysterical as she remembered the day they told her that her daughter was stillborn…

"I don't deserve to live Bo…I don't deserve to have any kind of happiness because I'm the one who carried her…It's my fault…I killed our daughter"

"Nora please…please, stop burying yourself in guilt, we need to grieve for her together…"

"I can't…you might be able to do this Bo…you might be able to find some small piece of comfort in knowing that she is not suffering but I can't…I can not do this anymore…I can't go through life pretending that I will ever be okay…how the hell can I be okay Bo? One day I was pregnant and the next I was watching them put her in the ground…and you weren't even there to help me…I don't know what the hell kind of life I have anymore…Gracie is dead, you hardly speak to me and now Rachel is risking her life…I feel like I'm losing every damn thing I ever loved and I can't do it anymore…I am not strong enough to live in a world without my kids…

Bo and Rachel watched in horror as she took the shards of glass and began slicing her wrists…

"Mom…Mom, don't…"

"Baby please…please, don't do this…I need you…"

"It's a mistake to need me…I'll always let you down. I can barely even take care of myself these days."

Nora's hysterical cries had eventually turned into nothingness as she slumped unconscious into her husband's arms.

"Should I call the ambulance, "Rachel asked?

"There's no time…let's go…"

Bo picked Nora up and put her in the car, Rachel close behind them. They rushed her to the hospital, where she was sewed up and put on suicide watch. Bo sat at his wife's bed and tried to figure out how they had grown so far apart. Why hadn't he known she was this depressed? Why couldn't they get passed this unbearable pain? With the exception of a few nights where their anger had led to sex, he hadn't touched her in months. He missed her. He missed her so much. The doctor had come in a few minutes later with some shocking news.

XOXOXO

Christian and Jessica continued to roll around on the hay, thrusting inside each other deeply as they made love without protection. Jessica reached orgasm as he continued to slip in and out of her, bringing her over the edge of insanity as they finally collapsed in each other's arms, completely satisfied.

"That was incredible," Jessica said. "I've missed you so much."

Christian kissed her deeply as he cupped her face in his hands. "I missed you too Jess. Nothing has ever felt as right as this. Making love to you is just heaven."

"Maybe we can do this again tonight in a real bed…right now I have to get back to my daughter before she comes looking for me."

"That might be awkward," Christian joked.

"I love you Christian Vega…Let's go tell Bree that we're dating."

"I would love that," he agreed, kissing her.

They were getting dressed when someone had walked in, startling them.

XOXOXO

Joey and Kelly couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could Kevin be dying? It didn't seem fair. Joey picked up the phone and dialed, still in utter denial.

"Mom, dad, you have to get to the hospital right away…It's Kevin…and it's bad…hurry."

After he hung up the phone, Kelly pulled Joey into her arms. "I'm so sorry. This can't be happening."

"Apparently it is," he said. Just then Rachel came around the corner. "I got your message. What's going on?"

"Wow, talk about service," Kelly said.

"I was here anyway…my mom just tried to kill herself."

"I'm sorry Rachel," Joey said. "Is she going to be all right?"

"I sure hope so…but it seems like everything I do just makes things worse…I don't know how to help someone that doesn't want to be helped?"

"She has to go through this Rachel…nobody can do it for her," Kelly said.

"What's going on with Kevin," Rachel asked?

"They said he's dying. They said they can't do anything for him."

"Let me speak to him…maybe we can figure something out."

"I'm not sure he's awake yet," Joey said.

"I'd like to wait. At least I can still help _him_. "

Joey and Kelly let her walk inside. She sat at his bedside and took his hand.

"You're not going to let some silly brain tumor defeat you are you? Not when you have so much to live for. I have a proposition for you but you need to live for that to happen."

XOXOXO

"Sit down Bo, we need to discuss your wife's condition," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated as he walked into the room.

"What's going on with my wife?" Bo asked.

"She's pregnant and she has extremely high blood pressure which I believe is being caused by a condition known as Toxemia. Right now I am going to keep her in the hospital for the next 48 hours, but when I release her you have to do everything in your power to keep her calm," Kyle explained.

"I can do that. Can I tell her the news when she wakes up?"

"Yes, but I would suggest that you tell her when Doctor Marty Saybrooke is in the room just in case she has a bad reaction to the news," Kyle stated as he left the room.

Bo called Marty so that she would be there for emotional support. She knew the devastation that came from losing a child and he believed that he could help her.

Marty was already at the hospital so it didn't take her very long to get to Nora's room. Bo explained to Marty about the pregnancy and the high blood pressure.

They sat by Nora's side holding her hands until she started to regain consciousness.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Nora asked as she opened her eyes.

"Because I'm too dam selfish to lose you without a fight."

"I have nothing left to fight for."

"That's not true. Kyle just told me that you are pregnant."

XOXOXO

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Bree asked as she walked into the stable and saw her mom putting her clothes on in front of a strange man.

"Bree, honey...this is my friend Cristian Vega."

"What were you doing with him?"

"Cristian and I like each other very much and sometimes when a man and a woman like each other they spend quality time together." Jessica said hoping that she was explaining this correctly.

"Are you dating each other?" Bree asked.

"We are baby. We want to spend some time together with you as well. "Would you like to go to the park with me and Cristian?"

XOXOXO

"You can't give up...not when I need you to agree to my proposition," Rachel pleaded.

"What kind of proposition?

"Wiill you marry me Kevin?" Rachel asked.

"You want me to marry you?" Kevin asked.

"I know what you're thinking and this proposal is not a pity proposal. I want to marry you because I love you...I've always loved you and I don't want to waste another minute when we both know how precious time is. Please say that you'll marry me tonight," Rachel stated.

XOXOXO

Nora looked at Bo as if she hadn't heard him right. Her voice cracked when she looked directly at him. "Excuse me but could you repeat what you just said…I couldn't possibly have heard you right…I thought you just said I was pregnant."

"You are Nora…we're going to have a baby…"

"But I thought…after Gracie died, they didn't think we'd be able to have another child…"

"Well obviously they were wrong…You can relax Nora…maybe the darkness is finally lifting."

"But what if it's not Bo…What if we lose this child just like we lost Gracie…I can't lose another child…and Gracie can never be replaced…"

"We'll never forget our baby girl Red…never…but aren't you happy about this? Just think about how nice it will be to have another baby in the house…another baby to love…one with your eyes…"

"You shouldn't get my hopes up Bo…Not if this baby is just going to die like the last one…I can't bare to be disappointed again…It really will kill me…"

Before Bo had a chance to respond Nora had started to cry and hyperventilate as panic attacks overcame her. Marty tried to calm Nora's fears as a helpless Bo looked on in agony.

"Marty what is happening?"

"I think Nora's suffering from survivor's guilt. She's afraid that if she allows herself to be happy then she's going to forget Gracie. She doesn't want to forget the daughter she lost."

"But that's not what we're doing? We're just trying to survive. This should be happy news."

"I know Bo…but Nora's in extreme agony…when you've lost a child, it's hard to believe you deserve to have another one…that you won't lose that one too."

"So what do we do? How do I help my wife?"

XOXOXO

"I miss Brody," Bree cried as she looked at her mommy.

"I know you do baby. I know that we were supposed to be a family but sometimes people just aren't meant to be."

"What if you and Cristian don't work out either? How do you know that he is meant to be but Brody wasn't?"

"You know what sweet girl," Cristian said, "You are absolutely right. Nobody knows what is going to happen. We could end up breaking up just like your mommy and Brody. But we could also end up lasting. Isn't it worth that chance?"

"I guess so."

"Bree sweetie," Jessica said, "You know that I love you don't you…you know that Cristian and I want to do everything we can to make this okay for you right?"

"I know mommy," Bree responded.

"So do you want to go to the park with us?"

"Okay mommy but can I ask you a question first?"

"You can ask us anything," Jessica said.

"Is Cristian going to be my new daddy now?"

XOXOXO

Rachel collapsed before he could answer her question. "Rachel, Rachel, wake up…Rachel."

Kevin started screaming and Kelly and Joey rushed inside the room. "Get a doctor," Kevin said as Kelly rushed out. "Try to calm down Kevin, I'm sure she will be all right," Joey tried to reassure him with.

"I can't lose her Joe. I love her."

"I know you do Kev. I know you do."

Just then the doctors rushed in with a gurney and rushed Rachel into the operating room. Kelly promised to stay with her as she rushed out of the room. Rachel was whispering for them to save her baby as she went in and out of consciousness. Kelly wondered if she should tell Nora about Rachel's condition.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) and Sharon._

**Family Album : Chapter Eight**

"So what do we do? How do I help my wife?" Bo asked.

"I think that it would be beneficial to you both to begin couple's counseling. You and Nora are both grieving the loss of your daughter and it seems to me that you both feel all alone in your pain. If you and Nora don't learn to share your pain with each other then it will drive you two apart until there's nothing left to save."

"Maybe you're right," Bo stated as he grabbed Nora's hand. He was willing to go to couple's counseling, because the alternative of losing Nora on top of everything else was to painful to bear.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Marty stated as she left.

Bo held onto Nora's hand until she woke up. "Hey Red, I want you to do something for me. I love you so much but we can't keep going on this way. Will you attend couple's counseling with me?"

XOXOXO

"Is Cristian going to be my new daddy now?" Bree asked.

"Cristian isn't trying to replace Brody or Nash in your heart, but if we ever get married then he will be your step-daddy," Jessica explained.

"But I don't even know him," Bree stated.

"You're right Bree, you don't know me very well, but I would like to change that. Will you go out on a date with your mom and I?" Cristian asked.

XOXOXO

"Should we call Bo and Nora?" Joey asked.

"No, they've been through too much already. Let's wait until we know what's going on with Rachel," Kelly stated.

Kelly and Joey sat by Kevin's side and tried their best to keep him calm while they waited for news from Rachel's doctor.

After a half hour of waiting and worrying Doctor Kyle Lewis walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Kevin asked.

XOXOXO

Nora wasn't sure what to say when Bo poured out his heart. For so long he had blamed her and for so long she had let him. She loved him but she doubted that anything could really be done to bring back all they had lost.

"I don't see what you think we're going to accomplish Bo. We've been fighting for so long. Sometimes I think it's all that fills up the hole in our hearts."

"Maybe we should change that…Maybe we should try to get back to a place where we can connect again. Don't you think Gracie would want that for us?"

"I don't know Bo. I feel like it's a betrayal of her memory. How can we be happy if she's…if she's gone?"

"Because it's all we have left Nora. This child that you are carrying…it's not going to replace Gracie…Nobody will ever replace her…But we can't spend the rest of our lives being bitter about her death…taking it out on each other…it's not healthy for either of us…and there are still people in this world who need us…"

"People might need _you_ Bo…but they sure as hell don't need _me_…everyone would just be better off without me…"

"How can you possibly think that…Don't you know empty my life would be without you in it?"

"I don't know anything but pain anymore. I used to know how you felt without ever having to guess but lately…Bo when was the last time we ever touched…without it being fueled by anger…You won't even tell me you love me anymore…I feel like I'm all alone in this world when I'm sitting right beside you…we used to be a team…when did that change?"

"It didn't change Nora…"

"It must have…Because you haven't called me "Red" since she died… (Pausing as tears fell) I don't think that therapy is going to change anything but I'll try…I'll try because I am tired of looking at you and seeing how much you blame me for the death of our child…I am barely surviving without that…"

XOXOXO

"Can we go to the zoo," Bree asked excitedly?

"We can go wherever you want pumpkin," Jessica said as she scooped her daughter into her arms.

"I like the giraffe's mommy…"

"Bree had a stuffed giraffe when she was little," she explained to Cristian.

"Well in that case, why should we wait…maybe we can get her a brand new one…"

"Really…can we mommy, can we?"

"I think that's a great idea…Chris and I just want you to be happy…"

Bree broke into a big smile as she tugged on their hands and led them towards the car. Jessica mouthed a "Thank you" to Cristian as they followed the excited child.

XOXOXO

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Kyle said. "Rachel's kidneys have started to shut down. She needs a transplant right away."

"What about her baby," Kevin asked?

"She's seven moths pregnant. We are going to have to deliver now or risk losing them both. "

"Can she survive that," Kelly asked?

"There's a 50/50 chance. But if we don't do something _now_then Rachel will for sure die. The baby is cutting off her oxygen."

"What do we have to do, Joey asked as Kevin felt weak and Kelly had to grab him for support?

"We have to get permission from her next of kin, which happens to me her mother."

"Do we really have to bother her with this," Kevin asked? "She's going through so much already. The last thing she needs is to know how sick her daughter is."

"I wish there was another way. I'm sorry. I can tell her if you want."

"No…No I should be the one…I was the one she was with when she collapsed. She should know that her daughter was happy right before…"

He pulled free from Kelly and made his way towards Nora and Bo…Kelly broke down in Joey's arms.

"I can't believe this is happening…They're both so sick…What are we going to do Joey?"

XOXOXO

Nora was in so much pain and it killed him to see her falling apart the way that she was. Bo pulled her into a soft gentle kiss that quickly worked it's way into one of passion.

"What was that for?" Nora asked as she pulled away for much needed air.

"You're wrong Red, I don't blame you for Grace's death, I blame myself. I kissed you so that you would know how much I still love you," Bo stated as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

It had been so long since Nora had felt anything but grief and pain that she yearned to feel Bo's love once again. She reached for his belt and pulled it off as they continued to kiss. She helped him unbutton his shirt as he laid himself over her.

He slid his finger up the hospital night gown. He couldn't help but smile as he realized how wet she was for him. It did his heart good to know that she was still attracted to him and maybe even still loved him.

He inserted a finger into her wet heat as she unzipped his pants and helped guide his hardened penis out of his boxer shorts. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Please Bo...I don't want to think anymore. I just want to feel you inside of me. I need your love," Nora whispered.

Bo gently pushed himself into her and began to thrust in and out of her tight walls with an increased urgency as he kissed and sucked on her neck until they both had reached their climaxes.

XOXOXO

Jessica, Cristian and Bree had just finished visiting the giraffes. Jessica couldn't help but smile as Bree chatted away about the long necks of the giraffes. It had been such a long time since Bree had smiled and she loved seeing her little girl so happy.

"Let's see if I have the skills to win you a giraffe," Cristian stated as he handed the man behind the counter a couple of ones. He threw the balls at the milk bottles and knocked them all over.

"Very good sir, what kind of giraffe do you want?" the man behind the booth asked Bree.

"I want that brown baby one over there," Bree stated as she pointed at a tall brown giraffe that was sitting in the back.

"I'm going to name him Cristian," Bree stated as she was handed her prized giraffe.

"Let's go home," Jessica stated as they began to walk towards the parking lot.

Bree was running towards her mommie's car when another car came speeding into the parking lot.

XOXOXO

"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"Let me put a call into the paper, perhaps we could raise some awareness into transplants and have some sort of test drive. The more people are tested the more likely they will find a match for Rachel," Joey stated.

"That's a wonderful idea," Kelly stated as she called the paper.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This update was written by Melissa (T & M Fan) and Sharon._

**Family Album : Chapter Nine**

She wanted to tell him it had been a mistake. A part of her was afraid to trust in him again. And yet when she rested her head against his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat, she could feel the heat of their love the way it once was and she wondered if they still had a chance.

"I still love you Bo…I don't think that was ever the problem…neither was this…we were always compatible with sex…and Gracie isn't the only problem between us either…are we ever going to talk about that? Are you ever going to forgive me…I don't want to spend another decade trying to make up for something I can't even remember…"

"_Because you were drunk…Because you were in so much pain that you drank yourself into such an alcoholic haze that you ended up…" _

"I _know_what I did Bo…You don't have to remind me…But don't sit here and pretend that this is all me…you were the one who refused to…I needed you to be there for me and you weren't…I needed you to love me and you denied me even that…so yeah…I did the one thing I swore I would never do to you again…because for a few hours, it made me forget that my daughter was dead and my marriage was falling apart…it made me forget that my whole life was not in line…I'm sorry…what do you want me to say…I can't give you what you want…I can't go back in time…any more then you can…"

Bo sat up in the bed and started putting his clothes back on. Nora pulled the hospital gown back around her and sighed. "We still have the same problem we always had don't we? I'm not the angel you want me to be and you can't forgive me for being imperfect. Why don't we get to the real problem here Bo…You don't trust that this child is yours do you?"  
><strong><br>xoxoxo**

Cristian noticed the oncoming car as Bree was racing towards her mommy's car and pushed the little girl out of the way. Jessica screamed as she gathered her little girl close and saw the man that she loved lose consciousness on the street.

"Mommy, he saved me," Bree said.

"I know sweetie…he's a hero. Here…" (She handed her daughter the phone.) "You remember what mommy told you about calling for help. Can you call for help? Mommy needs to stop the bleeding. "

"Okay mommy," she said, as she dialed 911 like a big girl. Jessica took off her jacket and opened Cristian's shirt where she applied pressure to the wound.

"Don't you dare die on me Cristian Vega…I love you."

xoxoxo

Joey and Kelly sat in the waiting room and prayed. There was nothing else that could be done for Kevin and Rachel and they felt so useless.

"I never thought I'd see the day when everyone around us was in more pain then us," Kelly said. "I feel kind of guilty for being happy."

"What are we going to do Kel…If we keep waiting for a good time to get married, we may never do it… and yet…can we really get married when everyone we love is in so much pain…I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe we should pray about it," she said.

They joined hands and bowed their heads. They were searching for answers that may not come.

**xoxoxo**

"You're right, I'm not sure if that child is mine and if you're honest with yourself then you'll admit that this child could be John's just as easily as it could be mine," Bo ranted.

"You're right Bo, is that what you want to hear? This child could be John's...what if it is? Would that be the end for us?"

"No...I don't know," Bo muttered as tears sprang to his eyes. "I want to forgive you Nora, but you had sex with my best friend. Every time I think that I can get past what happened, then the images and sounds of you moaning in pleasure while he fucks you comes into my mind."

"I'm sorry that we hurt you, that was never our intention, but I can't take it back and I don't know what to say to make things okay with us again."

"Are you sorry Nora? If it was just a stranger, then I probably could get past this, but it's John, and I need to know, do you have love him?"

XOXOXO

"I'm so sorry...I didn't see...Jessica? " he asked as he stepped out of the car and came face to face with the woman he loved.

Daddy?" Bree asked as her lips trembled as she ran to him.

"Nash?" Jessica asked. "It can't be...I saw you die."

"I'm so sorry Jess, but it was the only way that I could keep you and Bree safe. I'll explain everything, but first we have to help your...friend."

XOXOXO

"What should we do?" Kelly asked.

"I don't want to wait another second...I say that you and I elope tonight and we'll throw a reception later on when our friend's and family can celebrate with us. What do you say? Will you elope with me?"

"Of course I will. The only person that I need to be there is you," Kelly stated.

"Okay baby, where do you want to get married?

XOXOXO

Nora's tears had fallen more freely as she looked at her husband now. A year ago, she never would have thought that this would even be a possibility again. Hell, even a few months ago, she wouldn't have believed it. Now she was looking in his eyes and she saw the same doubt she saw years ago…She had disappointed him then too.

"How can you eve think that…after everything we've been through…after all the pain…do you really think I would be here if I didn't love you?"

"That wasn't my question."

"What do you want from me Bo? Is anything I say going to be good enough?"

"I want the truth. I know that this isn't entirely your fault and I…I'm trying to help you but you haven't been honest with me…or even yourself. Can you just tell me the truth for once?"

"Is that what you think…do you think I'm just a lying slut…because if you do…if you do then maybe I should just save you the trouble and walk away now?"

"Is that what you want…Do you want out…because if you do then just say it…"

"No…God no…You want to know how I feel about John…If I love him…fine, I'll tell you…It was a mistake. It only happened because…because you were…God, this is harder then I thought…It's hard to say it out loud because when I felt that way… I felt like my whole world had ended…I thought you didn't love me anymore Bo…I thought you blamed me for our daughter's death…and since she was gone…and you wouldn't touch me…you wouldn't even look at me…the only thing I knew how to do in that moment was become the person I knew you hated…because getting negative attention from you was better then no attention at all…"

"Are you saying you did this on purpose?"

"No…I'm saying I wanted to make you notice me again…I didn't intend to have sex with John Bo…I didn't…I don't love him…not like I love you…but if you're asking me to feel nothing for him then I can't give you that because he was there when you weren't….I would be dead right now if he hadn't been there…"

"Do you think I'm not aware of all the ways I failed you…that if I had been a better husband then you wouldn't have had to go to him in the first place…"

"This isn't a competition okay. I know that we both suffered greatly and we both made mistakes we can't take back. But I can't be your wife if you are going to look at me in the same way you did the first time…I let you down Bo…once again, I let you down…but we have two choices…you can either accept that I never meant to hurt you…or you can walk away…I'm not going to be your punching bag this time…and I don't know what to do to make this easier. I know that when you look at me you see me in bed with him but I have that same problem Bo…because when I look at you…I see the man that betrayed me first. What am I supposed to do with that…How am I supposed to feel better about any of this when you can't even admit that you hurt me too?"

Xxxooo

Jessica couldn't believe what Nash was telling her…he was alive…he was alive and he had lied to her all these years. She felt like she was going to be sick. How could the man who had given her two children be perfectly content to stand by and watch her grieve for him…watch her blame her sister…watch her lose their little girl…she knew it was for the best but she suddenly felt so much anger for him.

"Jessica," Nash said.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked at him.

"I loved you and you let me burry you…you let me grieve for a man that wasn't dead…how could you do that to me…It was because of you that I almost lost my sanity."

"I know…I know and I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry…You're sorry…you know what you can do with your apologies…you can give them to someone who cares…Because I don't…not…not anymore…"

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean it. I love Chris now…Oh God, Chris, please wake up," she cried. Nash watched as Jessica went to Chris's side and put her head on his chest, letting the tears come freely. It was then that he realized an awful truth…and in that moment, She was screaming for his help.

"Please help me…please, his heart stopped…please help me save the man I love…please."

Nash watched Jessica cry for Chris and his heart sunk. The life he had left behind was no longer his.

Xxxooo

Kelly tells Joey that she wants to get married in the chapel so that they can be near if anything happens. Joey kisses her and they head off in the direction of the chapel. When they arrive at the chapel, they gasp…for there at the foot of the pew, they find Kevin. Kelly runs to Kevin's side…

"Joey, you need to get a doctor in here…He's not breathing. "

After Joey runs out of the room, Kelly tries to give him CPR. When it doesn't seem to be working tears run down her face.

"You can't die before I can tell you the truth. Please wake up Kevin. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Album**

**Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon**

"Nora...I heard that you were here and I just couldn't stay away," John stated as he came into the room.

"I just bet...I thought that you were my friend, but it turns out that you're nothing but a snake."

"Bo, we are friends."

"John just go...I'll call you later," Nora stated wanting John to leave before things got any worse then they already were.

"Friends don't sleep with one another's wives', but I guess you would betray anybody as long as you got laid," Bo stated as he punched John in the face.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry Jessica but you and Bree will always be my girls," Nash stated as he pulled the gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her.

"Nash...what are you doing? We need to get Cristian help."

"Your precious Cris will get help, but you and Bree are coming with me," Nash stated as he scooped Bree up in his arms. "Are you coming with us or do I have to shoot you?" Nash asked. He hated what he was doing, but Jessica left him no other choice. They were his family and he couldn't lose them on top of everything else.

"I'm coming with you," Jessica stated as she left Cris's side and climbed into the driver's side of the car.

"Drive north," Nash ordered as he climbed into the backseat and sat next to his little girl.

Jessica sped away as she cried. It broke her heart to leave Cristian behind. She wouldn't be able to take it if he died.

XOXOXO

"Please Kevin, you can't die not until you know the truth...Zane is your son. He's not Duke's, he's yours," Kelly confessed to an unconscious Kevin as tears streamed down her face.

"What?" Joey asked. He had just returned with the doctor and had heard everything that Kelly had said. "How could you do that? How could you lie to Kevin and Zane? How could you lie to me?"

"Please Joey; it's not what you think. Please let me explain."

XOXOXO

As soon as Bo's fist connected with John's face, he went spiraling to the ground. Nora was screaming at them to stop fighting but neither of them seemed to hear her. John was on his feet again immediately and was then punching Bo back…

"I don't understand you Bo…You had the all American life…and a woman that men all over the world would kill for a chance to be with…she loved YOU…You threw her away like yesterday's garbage…"

"And you just happened to be there for her right…so willing and able to make her forget her vows…AGAIN…how many times are we going to go down this road Nora…am I supposed to just forget that every time we fall apart, you end up in someone else's' bed."

"Go to hell Bo…"

"Why don't you just leave her the hell alone…This isn't her fault…It's yours…You are the one who treated your wife like shit…can you really blame her for finally getting fed up and seeking the comfort that you refused to give her elsewhere...If you were any kind of man…if you were any kind of husband…you would have kept her satisfied…"

"I suppose you want me to believe that YOU can…"

"Well why not…you obviously don't want her…don't appreciate her…don't understand her…?"

"If you even think about touching her again, I swear I will kill you…she's MY wife…not yours…"

"Excuse me children but you can stop taking about me like I am not in the room…and you can stop making decisions about MY life…I am not a piece of property you can argue over…"

"Then tell me this Nora…Am I wasting my time trying to fix our marriage…are you going to just go running back to John the moment my back is turned? "

"How dare you…How dare you stand there and judge ME after what YOU did…Yes, I made a mistake…a terrible, awful mistake…but you put the first nail in our coffin…We lost a child because of your decisions…"

XOXOXO

As Jessica tries to focus on the road, Nash keeps telling her stories about how once Cristian is dead then they can be together. Her tears are blinding her now and she jerks the car.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape now would you," Nash says?

"You can't do this to me…I will never forgive you if you kill the man I love…what happened to you…when did you become this person…or were you always this person and I just didn't see it?"

"You're not even giving us a chance Jessica…I'm desperate."

"You lied to me…You disappeared from my life…Cristian is my future now…please don't let him die…"

"All right Jessica…I'll give you one chance to save his life…If you promise to leave him then I'll call the ambulance. "

XOXOXO

"All right Kelly, I will let you explain but make it fast," Joey said. As the doctor examined Kevin, Kelly turned to Joey.

"I only found out the truth a little while ago. The lab that did the DNA test sent me a letter. There had been a mistake in some of the results given back then and they were just discovering them now. Our test was one of them. "

"Where is this letter Kel?"

"Its back home…you can read if you want but it's all there. I wasn't trying to hide it from you guys. I was just trying to find a way to tell you…and then…then all THIS stuff happened…I'm sorry. Please…please don't be angry. I didn't know what to do."

Before Joey could tell Kelly where they stood, the doctor emerged from Kevin's side.

"I was able to get him breathing again but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

XOXOXO

"I can't believe you just said that to me. I loved her and I would do anything to bring her back to us, but I'm not going to bare the brunt of the responsibility of her death when we both are responsible for our little girl's demise...just forget it. I'm so tired of arguing with you. If you want to blame me for Gracie's death then go ahead and do it. If you want to throw our marriage away for John then go ahead and do it," Bo stated as he walked away.

"I'm sorry Nora," John stated as he begun to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't...just don't John. What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come...you just made everything so much worse for Bo and me," Nora vented as she attempted to push John away from her. "I've already told you that we're over...I don't want you here."

"You may not want me here, but you need me here and I'm not going to just walk away from you, because we will never be over," John stated as he pulled Nora into a scorching kiss.

XOXOXO

"Alright I'll break it off with Cristian...I'll do anything you want. Just don't let him die."

"Anything I want...even if what I want is for you to become pregnant with my child?"

"What?"

"Bree needs a brother or sister and I want a big family with you. So will you give me the family that I desire?"

"Yes," Jessica stated as tears streamed down her face.

"That's great...I'll call for help just as soon as you make love to me," Nash stated as he pulled his car up to his cabin in the woods.

Nash carried Bree into the cabin and laid her down to sleep in the room that was all set up for her.

He grabbed Jessica by the hands and led her to their bedroom. Jessica thought of Cristian as she removed her clothes. She was doing this for him...it was the only way to save him.

Nash removed his clothes as he kissed her with an intensity that frightened her. There's one more thing that I want," Nash whispered as he pushed her down on the bed and handcuffed her to the headboard.

"What's that?" Jessica asked as she watched him climb off the bed and open up the top dresser drawer and pulled out a needle.

"I want the love of my life Tess back and this experimental drug is going to help me reach her," he stated as he pushed the drug into her arm.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry, but the cancer is more aggressive then I thought and Kevin doesn't have long to live. I think that you should all say your goodbyes," the doctor stated as he shook his head and walked away.

"I think that you should call Zane. He should be here to say goodbye to his father," Joey stated as he handed Kelly his phone. "I'm going to go talk to my brother," Joey stated as he headed down the hall.

"Kevin, there's something that I have to tell you," Joey stated as he walked into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Album**

**Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon**

She fought his advances at first. She didn't want to be the kind of woman that wanted this…except she was. She was sobbing in his arms as he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"It's okay Nora…Its okay to want this. I'm going to take care of you tonight…you can stop fighting."

She felt his hands under her nightgown and she didn't fight as he lifted it over her head. She didn't fight as he threw it on the bed and carried her into the bathroom.

"John," she said huskily, as he locked the door and positioned her on top of the sink as he soaked a sponge under the faucet. "I'm going to give you a sponge bath," he said.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said. "This is wrong."

"Shhhh," he whispered, as he erased her doubts with his kisses. She began to relax as he soothed her with the hot water of the sponge. "Does that feel good baby," he asked her as he got naked. She nodded her head and leaned into his chest. "Do you want me to stop," he asked her? Her eyes were closed as his hands ran down her thighs. Her head said yes, her heart said no.

John let his fingers travel the length of her body, his lips caressing her naked flesh as he pulled her to the ground. He held her hands as he looked at her standing naked before him. "God you're beautiful," he said as he pulled her into his lap. Nora's head was buried in the crook of his neck as he absorbed her own neck by sucking and kissing…his fingers slipping inside her warm, wet center…

"You taste incredible," he said as he fingered her repeatedly, releasing her cum on his fingers. "That's it baby…stop fighting…give me everything you got…"

She wrapped her legs around his naked torso as they twisted together on the bathroom floor…and then she said it…the words he was waiting to hear…"I need you John…I need you to make me forget…make love to me?"

He pushed his tongue into her open mouth, capturing every part of her as he inserted his dick into her vagina…She cried for him as he pushed into her deeper and deeper…She was sobbing in his arms as he fucked her and he kissed away her tears as he brought her over the edge into her climax…She was lying naked in his arms as he held her…

"We have to stop doing this John…I can't keep doing this," she cried. "I love Bo. I know how it looks but…but this wouldn't be happening if…"

Her voice trailed off as she tried to pull out of John and sit up. He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It wouldn't be happening if Bo hadn't fucked one of your best friends…Nora I'm sorry but you have to face it…You can't keep letting him hurt you. It's his fault Gracie died...If he hadn't hurt you so bad, none of this would be happening... "

"You hurt me too John. You hurt me as much as he does. I don't want to be this person. I hate the person I am right now. I wish I was strong enough not to need you…not to need either of you…"

"Don't say that Nora…Don't ask me to walk away from you…I can't…I can't give up the woman I'm desperately in love with."

"John…John, you don't mean that," she said. "You don't love me. You can't."

"Yes…Yes, I do. I love you so much. Don't leave me Nora. Don't leave me."

Suddenly John's hands were on her again and she was falling into his kisses…into his embrace…into his seduction…and then they heard Bo's voice calling for her. Nora froze as John continued seducing her.

XOXOXO

Nash flew into a fit of rage when the drug didn't work. Jessica struggled against the handcuffs as Nash came towards her. The room was in shambles from the furniture he over turned. Jessica was crying as he pushed his tongue down her throat. He ignored her tears as he took the handcuffs off of her and forced her to look at him.

"I want to look at you as I take you," he said.

"Nash please… please, don't do this…please."

"Shut up bitch," he said as he slapped her across the face. She trembled as she buried her face in the sheets. Suddenly he was holding her so tight she couldn't move. "You're going to forget all about Cristian after you've had me again," he said.

She fought against him as hard as she could but eventually she lost the fight. She felt like she would throw up when he forced his dick into her. She felt sick all over as he violently took her by force. When it was over, Jessica lay still, refusing to look at the cuts and bruises he inflicted on her…too scared to move…

"Jessica I'm…"

"No, stay away from me…stay away from me or I'll cut your dick off," she screamed, as she picked up his gun and aimed it at him.

XOXOXO

"Zane baby, its mom…you need to get down here right away…It's your father…he…he doesn't have long to live," she cried. She stood at the door of Kevin's room and watched as Joey spoke to him. Life was so unfair.

"Kevin, its Joey…I'm…" His voice cracked as he thought of how to word what he was about to say. "I don't know how 'm supposed to do this. You've always been the wise one. Our family is falling apart. Everyone we love is tearing each other to pieces and I don't know how to stop it. We need you Kev…we all do but no one more then Zane…he's…he's your son…and not just in your heart but biologically…you hear that big brother…you have a son…fight this…Fight and come back to him…and Rachel…"

XOXOXO

Rachel and Kevin were both unconscious in the physical sense but in the spirit world they had met up. _Kevin was pushing her on the swing as she rubbed her swollen belly._

"What should we name her," Kevin asked?

"How about Nora Victoria Buchanan…After our mothers…?"

"It's perfect," Rachel agreed as he leaned in to kiss her. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Why wait," he asked? "Marry me now."

Joey and Kelly were in the room when Kevin began to come out of it. He wasn't awake but he was mumbling Rachel's name. Zane walked in just as Kevin was asking for Rachel.

"What's he saying," he asked?

"He's asking for Rachel," Kelly said.

XOXOXO

Nora froze as she heard Bo calling out for her. She knew that she should stop John and throw on her clothes before Bo found them and everything got worse, but she couldn't. She didn't have the willpower to push John away from her when his touches and love was what she needed to forget the mess that her life had become.

John continued to thrust in and out of her as he nibbled on her neck. She was in the throes of complete ecstasy when she looked up and saw the look of pure hatred, rage and anger in Bo's eyes as he opened the door.

"Get off of her you son-of-a-bitch," Bo stated as he withdrew his gun and pointed it at them.

"I loved you...I can't believe that you would continue to betray me by being a faithless whore with somebody that I used to call a friend."

"Why not? You betrayed me first and because of that our daughter is dead."

XOXOXO

Natalie was driving home when she saw a man lying in the middle of the street. She called the police and told them that she needed an ambulance as she pulled her car over.

"Oh my god...its Cristian. Where's Jessica and Bree?" Natalie wondered as she felt for a pulse.

XOXOXO

Jessica pointed the gun at Nash and placed the finger on the trigger when her head started pounding and her vision became impaired as sudden dizziness overcame her.

Nash walked closer to her as she dropped the gun and grabbed her head. He kicked the gun away from her as he took her in his arms.

"Nash, is that you?" Tess whimpered as she opened her eyes and saw the love of her life staring back at her.

"Yes Tess, it's me. I love you so much baby and I'm never going to let anybody take you away from me," Nash said as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

"Rachel, I need to see her," Kevin gasped.

"I'm going to go check on her," Joey stated. He hoped that somehow, someway he could bring Rachel to his brother. It was the only thing that he could do to help his brother.

"Kevin, there's something that I need to tell you. Zane's your biological son. He's yours Kevin."

"I'm what?" Zane asked as he walked into the room.

"Zane baby, Kevin's not your grandfather, he's your dad."

XOXOXO

"I'm so tired of listening to you blame me for our daughter's death," Bo said. "It's such a convenient excuse for you to keep fucking him."

"She doesn't NEED an excuse…she came to me willingly," John said.

"Shut up Mcbain…nobody asked you," Bo said. "Is that what you really want Nora…you want to trade class for trash…because right now…you are nothing more then his whore."

She slapped him across the face then…his gun still in her face. _"What was your excuse then Mr. High and Mighty…when you were so graciously "Helping" Marty have a baby…and you were so very helpful that you decided to do it the old fashioned way…without telling me...were you EVER going to tell me that you fucked one of my best friends in our home?" _

"Oh come on Nora…you know why he did that," John stated.

"I know exactly why he did it…he was trying to help her have this "Miracle" baby because her partner was shooting blanks…and he knew damn well that if he told me what he was planning…I would have told him under no circumstances would I _let_him father her child…she knew that too…you knew it was wrong or you would have been upfront about it…and you wouldn't have slept together under my nose…I mean God Bo…what kind of man are you…"

"I know you don't believe this but we never intended to sleep together…"

"I don't give a crap _what _you intended…even if you had done this the way you claim you had intended to…it still would have been a betrayal…I mean what were you planning on doing Bo…to have a child with one of my best friends…while you also managed to get ME pregnant…boy, that must be some sperm of yours…congratulations…you have a daughter…it's just not with me…OUR daughter died when I walked in on you making a baby with Marty…YOU killed Gracie…and I will never forgive you for that…never…"

She started to pound his stomach as she railed at him…John suddenly lunged for Bo and they struggled over the gun as Nora tried to stop them from killing each other. It suddenly went off and they both looked at each other in agony as Nora fell to the ground. Blood seeped from her side and Bo panicked…"Nora…Nora wake up," he said.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch…you shot her…you just shot your wife."

"I…I didn't mean to hurt her," he said. "I didn't mean any of this…I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it," John said as he tried to stop the blood. "Nora…Nora baby, you got to wake up. You can't die on me…please don't die on me. I love you so much."

Bo was uncomfortable with the scene unfolding before him but he knew he needed to get help before he lost her for good. "We need a doctor in here NOW he screamed…she's pregnant." John looked at Bo in shock. "What do you mean she's pregnant," he questioned? "Who's the father?" Just then Marty came into the room and saw her best friend lying on the floor.

"What happened in here," she asked?

"Your _lover _just shot her…that's what happened," John stated?

XOXOXO

Natalie was frantic as she tried to stabilize her ex husband. He was alive but his pulse was weak.

"Oh thank God," she cried. "He's still alive. "

She was still holding his hand when Cristian began to come out of it. He was mumbling Jessica's name as he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong Cristian…where's my sister and Bree?"

"N…Nash," he said.

"Nash…Nash is dead Cristian?"

"H…he's alive…he's got Jessica and Bree…Please…Natalie you need to help me get up so I can go find her."

"Cristian, you can barely walk…what are you going to do if you find her?"

"I will do anything for your sister…and her children…please Natalie…for old times sake…will you help me? "

XOXOXO

Nash and Tess were kissing and getting caught up on old times when they heard Bree crying.

"That little brat," Tess whined.

"Come on sweetheart, is that any way to talk about our daughter," Nash said?

"You know I've never been good with kids…I'm much better with parties. Maybe we should get someone to look after her and go to one," she said.

"Let's see what she wants," Nash said.

When Nash and Tess walked into her room, she was crying harder. "I want mommy and Cristian," she said.

"Listen kid, that's not going to happen," Tess said. Bree turned away from her and sobbed.

"It will be okay Bree…daddy will take care of you?"

You're not my daddy," Bree suddenly said.

XOXOXO

"How is that even possible," Kevin asked?

"I don't know how it happened…I guess we just got lucky…You _are _happy about this aren't you?"

"He's always been my son…biology or no biology…what about _you_ Zane…How do _you _feel about this?"

Before Zane got a chance to respond, Joey wheeled an unconscious Rachel into Kevin's room. He put her bed right next to Kevin's and he took her hand in his.

"I love you Rachel Gannon…you need to wake up so you can be my wife…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Album**

_Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon_

"I'm so sorry Nora. I never wanted you to get hurt. please forgive me," Marty pleaded as she ran to Nora's side and pressed her hands over the wound.

"You have to help her Marty, she's my entire life," Bo said.

"If that was true then you wouldn't have slept with Marty," John muttered under his breath.

"I know Bo...I'm not going to let her die...I love her too," Marty whispered as she felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"I need some help in here," Marty called.

"We need to get her to surgery," Doctor Kyle Lewis said as he helped Marty place her on a gurney.

They wheeled Nora out just as Todd came rushing into the Emergency Room carrying a little baby girl.

"Todd, what's wrong? Is Sara feeling okay?" Marty asked as she walked up to them.

"No, she has an extremely high fever and she's having a hard time breathing," Todd replied as he handed Marty her baby girl.

Bo watched as they placed his little girl in an incubator and inserted all of these breathing tubes into her. He couldn't lose her, not after he had lost Gracie.

He felt torn… he needed to be with both of his girls. How could he choose between going to see Nora or staying with Sara?

xoxoxo

I'm sorry Cristian, but I can't let you risk your life. Jessica would never forgive me if you died looking for her. I'll call Brody and he will look for her."

"Jessica," Cristian whispered as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

"We're over here," Natalie called out as she spotted the paramedics.

Natalie pulled out her phone and called Brody.

xoxoxo

"You're not my daddy," Bree cried out.

"What do you mean?" Tess and Nash said at the same time.

"He's not my daddy. Cristian's the only daddy I want."

"You're upset, but you'll change your mind in time. I'm going to make you forget all about Cristian," Nash said as he locked the door.

xoxoxo

"You need to wake up so that you can be my wife," Kevin whispered as he used all of his strength to kiss her.

"Kevin," Rachel whispered as her eyelids fluttered awake.

"Please Marry me Rachel, right here and right now," Kevin pleaded.

"Of course I'll marry you. Nothing would make me happier."

xoxoxo

Bo didn't know what he was supposed to do…he knew that Sara was not his daughter in any way other then biologically…but he felt a need to be there with her regardless. "Don't worry Bo…I'll take real good care of Nora," John stated as he left. "How is she," he asked Marty?"

"We need to get her into surgery," she stated. "I think she may have leukemia."

"Don't you have a _wife _to look after," Todd asked Bo?

"She's in surgery…there's nothing I can do," he said.

"Todd, please…" Marty said. "Please don't make a scene. Sara needs _all_her parents right now."

"What happened to him just being a sperm donor," he asked?

"What happened is she got sick…he needs to be around in case…in case we need him…"

"Don't you mean, in case _you _need him?"

"Todd, I can't do this right now…Our baby is sick and…"

She started to cry and Todd wanted to go to her but his jealousy interfered. "Her father is here…I'm sure he can comfort you."

He stormed out of the room and she broke down in Bo's arms. There was nothing romantic between them and couldn't be…but still, there was a child they had created and she needed them both right now. They placed Sara on the gurney and watched as she was led into an examining room where her bone marrow would be tested. They both wondered how they would ever make this okay again.

xoxoxo

John watched as Nora was led into the examining room…she had lost so much blood already and he was terrified that she would lose too much…A little while later, Marty and Bo joined them in the waiting room. "How is she," Bo asked John?

"How do you _think _she is," he snapped…"How could you do this to her…how could you hold a gun on her?"

"It wasn't _her_ I was holding a gun on…and don't play the innocent victim here John…_you_were the one who was fucking her…you took advantage of her pain…"

"And you and Marty were fucking _long_ before that…you have a _child_for gods sake…how do you expect her to live with that?"

"I don't know John…but maybe you'll get lucky…maybe her child will be yours…"

"That's assuming they even make it…"

"Why are you even _here_ John…she's _not _your wife…fucking her doesn't give you the right to make decisions for her…"

"I'm _not_ going _anywhere_…I love her too."

"All right, you two can either calm down or go to separate corners…my daughter and my best friend are fighting for their lives right now…I will _not_ have you two act like children when they need us to be strong…either shape up or get out."

John was about to say something snarky when the doctors came out with news on Sara and Nora. They all held their breath and waited.

xoxoxo

"Brody, it's me…I need your help…Jessica and Bree are missing. I have to take Cristian to the hospital. Please find them."

"I will get on it right now," Brody said. "You just get Cristian to the hospital and wait for me. Don't let him do anything stupid…or you either."

"Would I do that," she joked? "All right, I won't."

The paramedics lifted Cristian into the ambulance and Natalie insisted on tagging along. She made a promise to her sister that she would look after her man until she could.

xoxoxo

Bree was crying when Nash came towards her. She had never known him as her daddy and she wanted the nice man who was marrying her mommy. She wanted her mommy and Cristian. "I'll teach you some respect," Nash said, as he took off his belt.

"Nash, don't," Tess said.

"I'm sorry baby but somebody has to teach her who's boss," he said.

"No…No, I'm sorry…I'll be good now…I will…I promise."

Bree screamed as he tore her night gown. "I wonder if you taste as good as mommy," he said.

"Nash…Nash stop it," Tess screamed.

He knocked her to the ground as she tried to stop him. Bree's world was forever changed when her father pushed his penis into her over and over again…stealing her innocence as he raped her just like he had raped her mother.

xoxoxo

Kevin and Rachel make their way to the hospital chapel. Both of them are weak but they have help. Kelly gives Rachel a wreath of flowers from the gift shop so she can feel more like a bride. The minister says a few words and then Rachel and Kevin insist on saying their vows.

"So much has happened in our lives Rachel…we've had more then a few roadblocks…and while I don't regret the decisions that I made…I'm also happy they eventually led me back to you…I have never loved anyone like I love you…I hope we have years to spend together but even if we don't…I'd rather have five minutes with you then a lifetime without you…I love you Rachel Gannon…now and forever."

"I love you Kevin Buchanan…when I look at my life now, I realize that so much of it has been wrapped up in you…you are my heart, my soul…my reason for being…I don't know how to even be _me _without you anymore…thank you for loving me…for fighting for me…but most of all…thank you for believing in me…I don't know what the future holds…But I know that I want my life to be spent with you…I love you more now then I ever did."

They exchanged rings, which Kelly and Joey let them borrow, and they were then pronounced man and wife. Kevin kissed his bride passionately and the crowd erupted. It was only a fleeting moment of happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Album - Chapter 13**

_Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon_

"How is Sarah?" Todd asked Marty as he walked back into the waiting room.

"I don't know the doctor was just about to tell us," Marty whispered to him as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, but Sara has Luekemia."

"Oh god," Marty whispered as she embraced Todd for support.

"What are her chances?" Bo asked.

"They're not good. She has stage four leukemia. We could try chemotherapy, but her best chance of survival is to find a bone marrow donor."

"We all want to be tested," Todd said.

"We'll get started on that right away," the doctor said.

"How's Nora?" John asked.

"I'm sorry, but she's not doing good either. The baby is hanging in there, but the bullet shredded her left Kidney and her other kidney is beginning to fail under the strain. She's going to need a Kidney transplant and soon or she's not going to make it," the doctor explained.

"We all want to be tested for that as well," Bo said.

The doctor and nurses took their blood work and rushed them to the lab to see if either one of them was a match for the bone marrow and kidney transplant.

XOXOXO

Natalie and Cristian arrived at the hospital and the doctor examined him.

"Jessica, I need to find her," Cristian muttered as he opened his eyes.

"How is he?" Natalie asked the doctor as she held Cristian's hand.

"He has a concussion and a broken leg and two broken ribs. We would like to keep him in the hospital for a couple of days, but he should make a full recovery," the doctor explained and then walked out of the room.

"I can't be here for a couple of days while my girls are missing. I'm going to go find them," Cristian said as he sat up and removed his IV.

"Cristian, you can't leave. Brody will find Jessica and Bree. You have to stay here so that you can get better."

"My girls need me Natalie. They're in danger and I'm going to find them," Cristian said as he tried to stand up.

Natalie pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him, hoping that she could distract him from looking for Jessica.

Brody entered the room to see Natalie leaning over Cristian and kissing him passionately.

XOXOXO

Nash held Bree down as he roughly pushed his penis into her little hole.

Her whimpers and cries faded away to silence.

"That's it Bree stop fighting daddy, this is what you deserved for being such a spoiled bitch," he said as he continued to thrust into her until he had released his seed.

"Your so beautiful just like your mom. Let's see if you taste like her as well," he said as he moved his mouth to her opening and pushed his tongue inside of her.

Jessica opened her eyes and saw Nash on top of her daughter licking her out.  
>She felt sick inside and knew that she had to find a way to stop him from hurting her little girl anymore then he already had. Jessica spotted Nash's gun on the dresser.<p>

She slowly stood up and reached for the gun. "Get off of her you bastard," she ordered as she pointed the gun at him.

"You're not going to shoot me. You love me and I love you. I love both of my girls," Nash said as he climbed off of Bree and walked towards Jessica.

"You don't know how to love," Jessica said as she pulled the trigger and shot Nash in the stomach.

Jessica picked up her unresponsive daughter and carried her to the car. She cried as she drove to the nearest hospital.

XOXOXO

Kevin kissed Rachel as they were pronounced man and wife, but their happiness didn't last long.

Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed into Kevin's arms. Her entire body began to shake as the seizure hit her.

"We need a doctor in here," Kevin screamed.

A doctor and a couple of nurses ran into the room and pushed a needle into her arm to stop the seizures.

XOXOXO

The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife... Bo and John continued to bicker over Nora and Marty remained silent as guilt plagued her.

"What the hell is wrong with you John...you're acting like Nora is some kind of prize to you...is that all she is ...just another notch on your bedpost?"

"It's more then that and you know it."

"Then stop treating her like she's yours...if anyone has a right to be here it's me...she's still my wife..."

"You shot her...How can you stand here and act like you have any kind of rights with her...she wouldn't be here if you had stayed faithful to her...you want someone to blame for the failure of your marriage...look in the mirror..."

"And what about you Mr. Perfect...Are you going to stand here and tell me that you didn't take full advantage of her misery just to get her to satisfy your libido...you wanted someone to fuck...and Nora...she was so willing...and why was that John...because she was too hurt to realize that the man she was fucking, was only fucking her to get laid...It had nothing to do with how much you cared about her...it was all about your sexual lust...you would have fucked a dog wouldn't you?"

John suddenly hauled off and slugged him. "Shut your mouth. Shut your fucking mouth. You don't know what you're talking about. "

"I know that you don't give a rat's ass about anything but yourself and whoever is going to fuck you in the moment...how long are you going to be this hot for my wife...what if she's stuck in this hospital for months...do you expect me to believe that you are actually going to remain celibate? I will believe that when hell freezes over..."

"I don't give a damn WHAT you believe...I care about her...I'm not going to let you cheapen it..."

"You cheapen it all by yourself...you don't have some grand love John...you have an affair that is only happening because my wife is horny."

"Did you just call your wife a slut?"

"I called it what it is...Nora is lonely and desperate...you fill her itch to have someone love the pain away...you are nothing more then a band aide...You really think this is going to last once she wakes up...If there is any justice, she will wake up with no memory of you..."

"You son of a bitch," John said. He started to lunge towards Bo again when Marty suddenly stepped in between them. "Stop...Stop fighting over her like she's a piece of property. We hurt her more then anyone ever could Bo...I know you are angry and hurt about John...but you have to think of why this happened...Nora never would have turned to him if we hadn't betrayed her..."

"We never meant to..."

"Don't say it Bo...we both know that our intentions don't matter. The fact remains that you were planning on fathering my child without your wife's consent. That was just stupid...and I never should have agreed."

"So why did you," Todd suddenly asked?

"Because I wanted a baby so bad...I wanted to give you one...I thought that things could be different...It was faulty judgment...and we are all to blame..."

Before they had a chance to say anything further the doctors came out with news. "We have good news. A match has been found for both of them."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Todd yelled.

"Mr. Buchanan is a match for his daughter...and you, Mrs. Manning...you are a match for Mrs. Buchanan." There was relief on everyone's faces and Marty and Bo had impulsively hugged out of their shared love for Sara and Nora. Todd seethed with Jealousy and John simply got angrier. The moment ended when the doctor told them they would prep them for the transplants now because neither of them had much time. Before he walked away, Todd asked for a moment with Bo.

"I just need to know one thing," he asked. "Do you have any romantic feelings for my wife?"

XoXoXo

Cristian pushed Natalie away and moved away from her. "I know what you are doing and it's not going to work. You can't distract me from looking for Jessica."

"It's too dangerous Cristian. I know you love my sister but you are in no condition to go searching."

"Natalie is right," Brody said as he walked into the room. "You need to let the police do their job. "

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. My family is in danger."

Before they could stop him, Cristian suddenly got up and tried to walk away. He got about three steps before he collapsed. Natalie screamed for a doctor as she told Brody to go find her niece and her sister.

XoXoXo

Jessica was practically shaking herself as she carried her little girl into the hospital. Neither of them had much by way of clothes and what they had on was torn so it was probably very obvious what had happened. A nurse immediately came to their rescue.

"Follow me sweetie," she said as she led them into an examining room. Jessica lay Bree onto a gurney as she continued to shake. She wished that Cristian could be here with her.

"We were...we were raped," she choked out, tears burning her eyes.

"Change into these," she said as she handed Jessica two gowns and left. Jessica didn't know how she was going to do this. She could barely even get her hands to move...how much worse it had to be for her daughter. "It will be alright baby girl...we'll be alright."

Just as there was a knock at the door, little Bree started going into a seizure and Jessica screamed.

XoXoXo

Rachel's condition was rapidly declining as her blood pressure spiked. The doctor was frantically trying to reduce her rapid heartbeat as Kevin stood helplessly by and watched.

"We're going to need your permission to remove the baby. If we don't get that child out of there fast then her condition may not be fixable..."

"What is happening," Kevin questioned?

"Her blood pressure is very high. It's cutting off the oxygen to her and the baby. If she loses much more then she won't survive."

"Isn't there anything else you can do," Kevin asked?

"I wish there was. The longer we wait... the less chance she has to survive. I need a decision."


	14. Chapter 14

**Family Album - Chapter 14**

_Written by Melissa (T&M Fan) and Sharon_

"Do you have any romantic feelings for my wife?" Todd asked.

"Todd, I will always care about her because she's Sara's mother and a good friend of mine, but I'm in love with Nora and that's never going to change. You don't have to worry...Marty loves you and you're not going to lose her or Sara," Bo said as he walked away.

The nurses led Bo and Marty to their separate rooms to prep them for surgery and left Todd and John waiting.

Hours had passed and there was still no news. Todd and John were worried although neither would voice their concerns. They had even gone to the hospital chapel to pray for their loved ones.

"How are they?" Todd asked as he turned around and saw Doctor Kyle Lewis and Doctor Larry Wolek standing there with a solemn expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry but we have bad news," Larry announced as he tried his best not to cry.

"What is it?" John asked as he grabbed Todd's hand for support.

XOXOXO

"Somebody help me," Natalie screamed as she realized that Cristian wasn't breathing. She knelt by his side and began to administer CPR when the doctor's ran into the room with a crash cart.

"What's wrong with him?" Natalie asked as the doctor's managed to get him breathing again.

"It appears that his heart was badly injured. He's not going to survive unless he gets a heart transplant," The doctors explained.

XOXOXO

"Cris?" he asked as he opened up the door and saw Jessica and little Bree. Bree was screaming as she had some kind of seizure.

"Jessica, what happened to you and Bree?" Antonio asked as he entered the room and saw their tattered clothes and bruised bodies.

The nurse ran into the room and gave Bree some medicine and the seizure faded into nothing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Antonio asked as he saw Jessica shaking.

"You were right...you were right about Nash all this time. He raped us...and ran over Cristian. Cris...oh my god...I have to find him," she stuttered.

"It's all right Jess...you're going to be alright. Cristian...he's here. I was looking for his room when I found you," Antonio explained. It was obvious that Jessica was in a state of shock and he was hoping that seeing Cristian would help her.

XOXOXO

"Do whatever you have to do to save Rachel," Kevin whispered as he signed the permission papers.

They wheeled Rachel towards the surgical room and he sat by Joey and Kelly's side praying that he had made the right decision.

Hours passed when the doctor came out.

"How's Rachel? How's the baby?" Kevin asked.

XOXOXO

"I'm very sorry but Sara is dead. We did everything we could but she was too small to fight off the infection."

"And the other's," John asked, trying to find some sense in a senseless tragedy?

"Marty seems to be holding her own. She will be moved into recovery in a couple of hours and you can see her then. Same can be said for Bo."

"A lot of good he did," Todd said.

"It's not Bo's fault Todd. Sara's immune system was compromised. She got the transplant too late to do any good," Larry said.

"What about Nora, "John asked concerned?

"Nora is still critical. It's too soon to know if the transplant worked. I'm sorry John but it's still possible she won't wake up."

"Can I see her," he asked?

"I'll allow a few minutes. But she really needs time to recover John. She's not going to hear you anyways."

"I'll take my chances."

Xoxoxo

Todd was led into the room where little Sara lay motionless as she let go of life. He needed to say goodbye to the little girl he loved like his own before returning to Marty. He held the little girl against his chest as the tears fell.

"How can you be gone? You were just here. I don't understand how we could have found out too late to save you. It should have been me. Damn it, it should have been me. How can I possibly tell your mother about this?"

Xoxoxo

"No…no you can't let him die…my sister will never recover without him…do something…damn it, do something," Natalie screamed.

"We're doing everything we can miss…the best we can do is make him more comfortable as we wait for a donor."

Natalie followed the doctor as he led Chris to a room of his own. Waiting was all they could do…waiting was never easy for her. Natalie didn't know what to do when Chris woke up, insisting on seeing her sister.

"I need to say goodbye to the love of my life," he said, near tears.

xoxoxo

"Take me to him Antonio…please, I need…I need to see him…I need to tell him how much I love him…I need to know he's alright."

"What about your exam Jess? You can't just run off without being examined."

"I will be examined after I find him…please Antonio. Help me find my man. I can't do this without him."

"All right…in the name of love, I will help you…On one condition."

"What…what, I'll do anything."

"You get in this wheelchair…you are too weak to walk. I'm not taking any chances."

She was too tired to argue so she got in the wheelchair and Antonio led them out the door to find Christian. They both prayed it wasn't too late.

xoxoxo

"Rachel and her daughter survived the surgery but they aren't doing good…They are both in critical condition."

"What are their chances," Kevin asked?

"Probably 50/50… "

"I need to see them…please take me to Rachel and her daughter."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Joey asked?

"I have to see her Joe. I love her. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if this were Kelly?"

"Fine but we're going with you…we'll stand outside but we're going with you," Kelly said firmly.

Joey and Kelly helped Kevin into the wheelchair and they wheeled him out of the room towards Rachel and her daughter.

Xoxoxo

John walked into Nora's hospital room and sat by her side. It broke his heart to see her so weak and pale. He held her hand in his as he kissed her palm.

"You have to wake up Nora. I know everyone thinks that what we have is dirty but I love you. I don't care what the world thinks. If you want Bo back then I'll let you go…It's better then watching you suffer like this."

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips as he stroked her hair. "Please be okay Nora. I need you in my life."

XoXoXo

Todd gently kissed Sara's head and placed her down in the bassinet. She was so cold and lifeless and Todd just wanted to breathe life back into her but he couldn't.

He numbly walked into Marty's room and sat by her side. She looked so fragile and weak being connected to all of these machines. He had already lost Sara and he wouldn't be able to take it if he lost Marty. He grabbed her hand as tears streamed down his face.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked as she opened her eyes and saw Todd crying.

"I'm sorry Marty, but Sara didn't make it," Todd explained.

Just then Marty began to seize as all the machines began to beep erratically. The medical staff ran into the room and pushed drugs into her veins.

"I'm sorry , but you have to leave," the nurse said to him as she pushed him out of the way as the doctor's began administering CPR on her.

"They're going to pay for this," Todd seethed as he punched the wall.

XOXOXO

"I need to say goodbye to the love of my life," he said near tears.

"Cris, I promise that I will find Jess for you, but first I need to tell you something that I know will give you the strength to fight this," Natalie said as she grabbed his hand.

"What is it Natalie?"

XOXOXO

Antonio led Jessica out into the hallway.

"Jessica, thank god you're here. Cristian needs to see you before it's too late," the doctor explained as he saw her.

"What do you mean? How is Cristian doing?"

"Cristian needs a new heart or he's going to die," the doctor explained.

"He can't die," Jessica sobbed as Antonio wrapped his arms around her.

XOXOXO

He picked up Rachel's medical records and discovered that his child had been born.

He crept into the nursery and picked up his daughter. "You're so beautiful just like your mother and one day you're going to make me a lot of money," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to devastate your mother to lose you. Eventually I'll come back for her so that we can be a family, but first I want her to suffer for trying to take you away from me," He said as he removed the baby's hospital Id and took her out of the nursery.

XOXOXO

"Please be okay Nora, I need you in my life," John pleaded.

"Where am I?" Nora asked as she woke up and looked around the room.

"It's okay Nora, you're in the hospital. I love you so much," John confessed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who are you?" Nora asked as she pushed him away from her.

"Nora, what do you remember?" John asked.


End file.
